SP OC  Vive Feliz y Manda al Carajo lo De mas!
by Venancia
Summary: IMPOTANTE, esta historia no es mía completamente, es también de una amiga, que acordamos bajar este fic y hacer la historia entre las dos  ok, ya se el titulo es tonto, no pense en nada mejor u.u bueno disfruten la historia
1. cap 1  pateado en el culo por una chica

CAPITULO 1: PATEADO EN EL CULO POR UNA CHICA.

Un día aparentemente normal de los que se dicen ser normales en south park, nuestro grupo favorito de siempre se encontraba esperando el autobús de la escuela….

_ a que bueno estuvo terrans y piliph anoche verdad kyle?- dijo stan,  
>- si estuvo fenomenal!, tu que piensas kenny?-<br>- pues que estuvo bien. - dijo este mirando hacia el cielo tratando de evadir la pregunta.  
>- Y ahora a ti que te pasa kenny?- pregunto kyle.<br>- No a mi no me pasa nada-  
>- Como no, si cuando te preguntamos trataste de evadirnos- dijo stan.<br>- Espera un minuto no viste anoche terrans y philip?- mención el pelirrojo  
>- Yo…e claro que si!-<br>- Aja si ya se me había olvidado tu familia es tan pobre que de seguro no tienes televisor- dijo stan  
>- Eso no es cierto si tengo!-<br>- Haber cuéntanos el episodio- dijo kyle

- lo ves kyle?, no lo vio-  
>- si tengo tele lo que pasa es que le ayude aaaaaaa mi mama, si a mi mama y no pude verlo-<br>- aja si cabron y desde cuando le ayudas a tu madre- menciono de nuevo stan.  
>- Yo siempre- ante esto los dos chicos, kyle y stan se miraron mutuamente y se empezaron a reír.<br>- Jajajajaja si claro kenny-  
>- Pues ahí ustedes par de putas si me creen-<br>- Oigan hablando de putas donde esta ese gordo culon?- dijo stan.  
>- Pues yo no lo e visto, y ayer me dijo su mama que nos se sentía bien- le respondió kyle<br>- De seguro de tanto devorar lo que le da su madre le dio una indigestión-  
>- Miren hablando de culos grandes hay viene- dijo kenny señalando a cartman- el chico se cerco con la cabeza agachada, al verlos los demás se asombraron ya que tenia un enorme moretón en el ojo izquierdo, un rasguño en la mejilla derecha y una mordida en la pierna izquierda.<br>- oye pendejo que nunca tu madre te dijo que es de mala educación señalar a las personas- dijo cartman golpeando la mano de kenny.  
>- Y ahora que te paso cartman te tropezaste con tu enorme culo!- dijo stan, y los tres comenzaron reír.<br>- Jajajajajaja-  
>- A callar maricon con mi culo no te metas-<br>- Y entonces gordo que te paso- dijo kenny.  
>- Pues..yo… a que coño y por que mierda tengo que andarles contando lo que me pasa?-<br>- Y que es algo tan malo como para querer contarlo?- dijo kyle.  
>- Tu cállate que va saber un judío de esto, lo que pasa… es que ayer… me enfrente a dos horribles monstruos…..e…. chupa sangre de mi cajón-<br>- De tu cajón?- dijo stan  
>- Chupa sangre- dijo kyle.<br>- Ayer?- dijo kenny.  
>- Si y por supuesto y le gane-<br>- Jajajajajajaja- rieron los tres. En eso se acerca un chica con el pelo largo color negro, un suéter negro con rojo, una bufanda negra, un falda roja, zapatos escolares, guantes rojos, un gorro rojo con negro y una mochila al hombro color morado, a la cual al verla kenny, y stan se quedaron embobados, pero cartman al verla se escondió atrás de kenny, y diciendo en su mente –que no me vea que no me vea-  
>- Hey tu gordo de mierda!- dijo al chica. Todos se asombraron y kyle dijo:<br>- Oye cartman la conoces?-  
>- Saca de una buena vez tu culo grande! Maricon!- dijo la chica de nuevo.<br>- Oye ya estuvo bueno, que mierda, también me vas a seguir a la escuela, eres una hija de puta!, haber si te crees mucho cabrona aquí me tienes-  
>- A callar culon o te emparejo los dos ojos-<br>- Jajajaja miren aquí esta el monstruo de su cajón jajajaja- dijo kyle.  
>- Si ya me imaginaba, cartman nunca dice la verdad, jajajaja que maricon- dijo stan.<br>- Wooou yo quiero que este en mi cajón- dijo kenny.  
>- Seeeee- dijero stan.<br>- Aver cabrona no que no, si no eres capas ni de golpearme las …..- claro ya se imaginaran lo hizo callar de una patada en lo bajos que claro tumbo a cartman adolorido.  
>- Aahh..cabrona…esto es guerra-<br>- Fue guerra desde que tu te metiste conmigo, bien espero que con esto entiendas que a pesar de ser una chica soy mas lista que tu pendejo- mientras kyle, kenny y stan se reían del pobre de cartman.  
>- Jajajajajaa- en eso llego el autobús escolar, la puerta se abrió y la conductora como siempre empezó a gritar.<br>- Suban de una buena vez!si no me largo!- todos subieron al autobús, pero al ver la conductora dice:  
>- Y ahora gordo de mierda quien te a pateado las bolas jajajaja-<br>- A que mierda-  
>- Que dijiste?-<br>- Que usted se ve muy bella-  
>- A bueno eso es cierto-<p>

Pero ante el comentario todos empezaron a reír y la conductora los hizo callar de un solo grito.

- siéntense y cállense chamacos!-

cuando cartman se iba a sentar la chica le puso el pie y este tropezó y todos comenzaron a reír de nuevo.

- cállense una maldita vez chamacos!-  
>- y por que no se calla usted gorda de mierda- dijo stan.<br>- Que has dicho?-  
>- Eeeee que a kyle le duele la muela-<br>- Aaaa-  
>- Oye pero si a mí no me duele la muela-<br>- Ssh calla kyle-

Ya en el salón de clase todos se sentaron en sus respectivos lugares y wendy saludo a stan.  
>- hola stan- pero como el estaba empezando en otra cosa o persona XD no le izo el menor caso.<br>- Stan te sientes bien?-  
>- Que a hola wendy no me di cuenta que estabas aquí- algo le pasaba a stan eso era muy claro, pero el la había ignorado, y ella sabia que solo había de dos, el estaba molesto con ella por algo o habría alguna otra chica.<br>Todos se sentaron en sus respectivos asientos y entro el sr. garrison.  
>- hola niños el día de hoy comenzaremos con un poco de matemáticas pero antes quiero presentarles a una nueva compañera que se integra hoy nuestra clase-<br>- no, que no sea ella que no sea ella- pensaba cartman asustado.  
>- Será ella- pensaba kenny con cara de embobado.<br>- Será la chica que le pateo las bolas al gordo?- pensaba kyle.  
>- Ojala sea ella- pensaba stan-<br>- Mierda lo que me faltaba una chica nueva- pensaba molesta wendy.  
>- Adelante pasa- ordeno el sr. harrison<br>Ella entro, y en efecto era la misma chica, al primero que miro fue a Eric cartman al cual le mando una mirada llena de rabia y asta parecían tornarse rojos, al mismo tiempo se veían unos rayos, y su mirada se veía de los mas atemorizante.

- no! Sr. garrison¡! Ella es mala-  
>- mala?-<br>- Si! que no acaba de ver los rayos eeee, que nadie los vio?-  
>- O santo cielo cartman deja de decir mariconadas- dijo stan.<br>- Si cara de culo cállate- dijo kenny.

- bien, discúlpalos son un poco mal educados, ahora nos harías el favor de hablarnos un poco de ti-  
>- claro- dijo la chica con una voz muy dulce.<br>- …a….Bueno…mmm pues… empezare por mi nombre- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
>- Me llamo rose mary langley anayami, tengo 8 años, soy mitad americana por parte de mi padre y mitad asiática por parte de mi madre, eee…me gustan los animales, y por eso tengo una linda perrita y bueno lo demás no es muy importante, pero eso si quien se meta conmigo le aseguro que le pateare su maldito culo de mierda!- ante esto ultimo miro sádicamente a cartman.<br>- Jejeje o pues muchas gracias por tu aportación rose mary, ahora mm puedes sentarte ahí, enfrente de kyle y de kenny-  
>- Arigato sensei garrison- dijo agachándose con las manos juntas.<br>- Vaya que niña tan educada- dijo el sr. Garrison.  
>- Ja como si esa hija de puta supiera de educación, que no vio sr. garrison! la forma en que me vio ase un momento!- dijo Eric cartman.<br>- Eric no seas grosero con tu nueva compañera, te exijo que le pidas una disculpa!-  
>- Que a esa pendeja!-<br>- Eric que rayos es lo que has dicho?-  
>- Dije….. que….. esa vieja es una pendeja!-<br>- O por dios cartman! Por ultima vez pídele una disculpa a rose mary o tendré que llamar a tu madre!-  
>- No a mi mama no! A que mierda… lo siento rose mary aunque sea la verdad-<br>- Eric!-  
>- Ya deacuerdo me cayo-<br>- Ya era hora- dijo kenny.  
>Ella se sentó en el lugar que le otorgo el sr. garrison, kyle la saludo y mientras no dejaba de mirarla al momento de que ella se sentara a su lado vomito, y kenny le sonrió y saludo, a lo que ella por cortesía también saludo, wendy la miraba con rabia pero no era la única si no también Eric, que mas que molesto estaba ofendido por lo sucedido el día anterior y en la mañana.<p>

- bien chicos quien me puede dar el resultado de esta operación- en el pizarrón decía 3x4, y kyle, rose mary, wendy y cartman alzaron la mano.  
>- Bien rose mary-<br>- 12 sensei harrison-  
>- o perfecto para ser su primer día vas muy bien-<br>- arigato sensei garrison- kyle la miro de nueva cuenta.  
>- Hay si, hay si, la operación estaba fácil así hasta yo-<br>- Aver si es cierto Eric, dime el resultado de esta operación- en el pizarrón decía 2x2.  
>- Mmmm…eeeeee….por favor eso hasta el hermanito de kyle se la responde-<br>- Pues dime el resultado entonces-  
>- Eee… pues es obvio, es 8-<br>Todos los miraron, rose mary solo se rió.  
>- de que te ríes! Si te cabo de patear el culo!-<br>- jajajaja Eric el resultado esta mal- dijo la chica.  
>- A si y según tu cual es-<br>- 4 tarado-  
>- aaaa siii? Aaaa pues yo si me la sabia lo que pasa es que quería ver si tu te la sabia jejejee-<br>- Jajajaja si claro-  
>- haber si muy sabelotodo cuanto es 895x456- todos miraron a rose mary esperando la respuesta, pero para desgracia de Eric ella empezó a reírse y le dijo.<br>- Jajajajajajaja traga mierda gordo jajaja que aquí el único con el culo pateado eres tu ya que el resultado es 408120-  
>- O.O- Eric<br>- OWO- kyle  
>- : ) – kenny<br>- OWO!- stan.  
>- ¬ ¬ U- wendy<br>- es cierto ese es el resultado- dijo el sorprendido al verificar en un calculadora, kyle se sorprendio mucho y al momento tambien quedo embobado por la chica.  
>- Bien chicos sigamos- Eric se sintio molesto al momento en el que le llegaba un avionsito de papel, y el lo abrió, en el decía ¨ despídete de tu gran culo ya que no tendré conpacion con el!, mas un dibujo de ella con una britney señal XD, el la miro y ella le mostró un cuchillo tamaño carnicería que sacaba de su mochila.<p>

-Ahora que carajo quieres Eric!-  
>-Rose mary me quiere matar con el cuchillo que tiene en su mochila!-<br>-Por favor Eric déjate de estupideces-  
>-No enserio sr. garrison, hasta me escribió una nota mire- pero al mirar a su pupitre la nota ya no estaba.<br>-Que coño?-  
>-Te lo digo por ultima vez vuelves a ofender a tu compañera y tendré que hablarle a tu madre-<p>

Había llegado la hora del almuerzo así que sonó el timbre, y todos se levantaron de sus asientos, pero el los detuvo diciéndoles.

-esperen chicos necesito decirles algo-  
>-aaaa no puede ser ahora que- dijo de nuevo el gordo.<br>-Bueno pues como su compañera es nueva me gustaría que a le mostraran la escuela-  
>-Y…..?- dijo de nuevo cartman.<br>-Pues quien se ofrece de voluntario-

Ante esto kenny, stan y kyle levantaron la mano, pero lo mas asombroso es que también wendy.

-mm veo que wendy el día de hoy quiere cooperar- dijo el  
>-mmm algo así- dijo wendy<br>-mmm veamos….-  
>-sr. garrison porfavor otórgueme el honor a mi- dijo kyle.<br>-Que mierda dices kyle yo seré quien le muestre la escuela- dijo stan.  
>-A callar yo seré quien la acompañe a tan linda chica- dijo kenny.<br>-Mmm bien veamos mmmm kyle nos harías el honor?-  
>-Si! A tragar mierda maricones!- dijo kenny.<br>-no seas pendejo kenny si acaba de decir mi nombre el sr. garrison-  
>-a que mierda- dijeron kenny y stan al mismo tiempo.<br>-Bueno al menos esta lejos de stan- dijo con un suspiro wendy.  
>Ya en el almuerzo se encontraron con el chef.<p>

-ahora chicos que les pasa, por que esas caras-  
>-aaa hola chef, veras es que el mierda de kyle nos quiere bajar a una niña-<br>-a si? Y es linda-  
>-seee- dijeron al unísono kenny y stan<br>-a que carajo si ella no se fijaría en ustedes- dijo kyle  
>-a por favor no puedo creer que les guste esa cabrona!- dijo cartman.<br>-Y ahora a ti que te paso?- dijo el chef.  
>-A nada importante…-<br>-Jajajaa si le pateo las bolas la niña nueva jajajaja- dijo stan.  
>-Eso no es cierto! Solo le di ventaja por que es chica-<br>-Jajajajajajaja- rieron los tres.  
>-Puede ser que le gustes- dijo el chef.<br>-Que?- dijeron los tres.  
>-Si muchas veces las chicas te tratan así para llamar tu atención, asi me paso con una chica en secundaria, hasta que un dia se metio en drogas y termino siendo una puta pero bueno-<br>-Que yo gustarle a esa hija de puta?-  
>-Claro que no!- dijeron kenny, stan, y kyle al mismo tiempo.<br>-Pues puede ser que si, pero de cualquier manera ponte este bistec en el ojo, y ten cuidado quien sabe si el dia de mañana se meta marihuana y termine siendo una puta-

Ya en la mesa todos se miraban con enojo.

-vamos stan no vamos a discutir por una chica o si además tu andas con wendy no?-  
>-y tu con rebeca o no?-<br>-no corte con ella dos días después de el baile no recuerdas que se volvió una puta?-  
>-y que acaso tu no recuerdas que hace un mes que wendy corto conmigo?-<br>-a es cierto-  
>- pero aun así kyle, wendy es una estupida, ya paso a la historia, ahora andaré con rose mary!- lo que no sabia están era que en ese momento iba pasando wendy, y lo escucho todo, y solo una lagrima recorrió sus ojos mientras en su mente pasaban imágenes de su relación con stan.<br>-Ademas stan ella no me gusta!-  
>-Como no si en la clase no le quitabas la vista-<br>bueno talvez un poco-  
>-Lo vez!-<br>-Pero es una estupidez que discutamos por ello ademas ya estoy harto talvez se vuelva una puta como dijo el chef-  
>-O como rebeca?-<br>-…- kyle ya no dijo nada solo agacho la mirada y le dio una mordida a su sandwich.  
>-No se por que discutes- dijo kenny recargado en la silla.<br>-Y por que lo dices?- dijo kyle.  
>-Por que obvio que yo me quedare con rose mary o acaso no vieron como me sonrió en clase?-<br>-Eres una mierda kenny!- dijo stan.  
>-Oye y si es cierto lo que dice el chef y a ella le gusta cartman?- dijo kyle.<br>-Que?- dijo cartman.  
>-No digas estupideces kyle- dijo kenny.<br>-Cabe la posibilidad-  
>En eso ella se acerco a kyle y dijo:<br>-Hola…kyle…cierto?- pero el no respondió estaba paralizado ante la presencia de la niña, pero cartman le mete un codazo diciendole:  
>-Si soy yo el judio de mierda- como en tono de burla y después kyle reacciona<br>-Que? aaa..si..soy mierda…digo aaa callate culo gordo!-  
>-Jajajajajajaja- empezaron a reir los chicos,<br>-Jajaja eres gracioso jijijiji, oye me dijo el que me mostraras la escuela eso es verdad-  
>-Eeee…..pues…a…yo…es decir…ee..si-<br>-A que bien!-  
>-Oye….tienes con quien sentarte?- dijo kyle apenado<br>En eso ella mira a una mesa a los lejos donde se encuentra a pip y butters que la saludan.

-no claro que no, esque no conozco a nadie jiijiji-  
>-oye te quieres sentar con nosotros?- dijo kenny mas confiado que los demás.<br>-Claro!-  
>-Ni muerto! Me oíste maldita loca!, ni muerto compartiré la mesa con una chica!-<br>-Que dijiste maricon?-  
>-ya me escuchaste-<br>-Por favor cartman no seas grosero con ella- dijo kyle.  
>-No te preocupes kyle yo se como callarle el culo a este- en eso ella toma el pudín de chocolate de Eric y le dice:<p>

-quieres pudín?-  
>-no!-<br>- pues ahora te lo comes!- le lanza el pudín en la cara y le hace calzón chino y se sienta en el lugar de Eric cartman.  
>-A que mierda!- dijo el gordo.<br>-Jajajaja eso y mas te mereces-  
>-Bien te presento el es stan- dijo kenny.<br>-Hola stan- este al momento en el que ella la saludaba vomita encima de kyle.  
>-A que asco stan!- dijo kyle limpiándose el vomito.<br>-A el ya lo conoces el es kyle-  
>-Jajaja si-<br>-Y yo kenny-  
>-Kevin?-<br>-Kenny-  
>-Leni?-<br>-Kenny!'  
>-mucho gusto kenny-kun- dio ella con una sonrisa.<br>-No el gusto es mió al conocer una niña tan linda como tu- dijo besando su mano, a lo que a stan y kyle molesto, pero ella antes de empezar a almorzar dijo.  
>-Bueno y por que no almorzamos el tiempo es corto-<br>-Pues si creo que tienes razón- dijo stan.

Así comenzaron a almorzar mientras que cartman se trataba de liberar del calzón chino, mientras se preguntaba por que a el.


	2. cap 2  La maldicion de la vecina nueva

Acá el capitulo 2 :D como ya dije este fic no es solo mío si no de southparkgirl13 ya que ambas mesclamos nuestras historias XDD como sea mi parte no sale si no hasta el capi 7 :p pero bueh! Igual disfrútenlo :D

Algo que ya sabemos u.u

Los hechos y personajes son ficticios y south park es una creación de trey Parker y matt stone

CAPITULO 2: LA MALDICION DE LA VECINA NUEVA.

Ya era la hora del receso y todos los niños se encontraban jugando, rose mary empezó a caminar con un libro en la mano cuando enseguida wendy testaburger la detiene.  
>- disculpa rose mary puedo hablar contigo?-<br>- claro por que no?- ella cierra su libro y wendy le dice:  
>- sabes yo se que eres nueva y que talvez no comprendes que…..eres una mierda!y que stan es mio maldita cabrona! Te lo digo si te metes con el te aseguro que )*%%#¡# y que (*$/% y después 8(/%$_`)+)_!#$7/%":_ me entendiste?-

- Bueno espero que te haya quedado claro-  
>- Jajajajaja Sabes algo…..wendy no?-<br>- Si y no lo malgastes-  
>- Bueno como sea sabes algo yo no se de..que fregados me estas hablando! la mierda eres tu al venir a insultarme a mi por algo que no se! Maldita hija de puta no se que te traes contra mi pero te lo advierto quien se mete conmigo le parto la %$%$!$ y también /%$!$! y después le meto (&&*%$%# para después (*&*%/$%/ y mas tarde &%$%#%$$! Y si sigue fregando le*&$%$$!#$! Me entendiste puta?-  
>- O.O-<br>- Bien creo que si-  
>- Espera esto no se acaba así, te veré a las 2 en la calle 18 y no faltes me oíste perra?- dijo wendy retadoramente.<br>- No faltare-

Las dos se miraron con odio, wendy se fue sin antes hacerle una britney señal XD a lo que rose mary contesto igual, tomo su libro y se sentó al pie de un árbol a terminar de leerlo, kyle la miraba de lejos suspiro y se acerco a ella.  
>- eee…hola rose mary-<br>- a konichiwa kyle!- dijo con una tierna sonrisa.  
>- Bueno pues quería saber si mañana no se nos vemos a la hora de la entrada para terminar de mostrarte la escuela?-<br>- Si me parece bien-  
>- Me puedo sentar-<br>- Si claro- el chico se sentó pero ella no quitaba la mirada de su libro.  
>- Vaya no sabia que te gustaba leer?-<br>- y a ti te gusta leer?-  
>- me encanta!- no sabia por que pero sabia que esa chica era diferente a las demás y eso le agradaba.<br>- Sabes conozco muy pocos chicos que les guste la lectura jijiji-  
>- Si aunque no lo creas, y que libro lees?-<br>- La fuerza de shecid-  
>- Wuaau ese es mi libro favorito!-<br>- También el mío que coincidencia!-  
>- Si que loco, jajajaja, aunque no me gusta el final-<br>- Si a mi tampoco, la chica termina siendo una puta-  
>- Eso es cierto una puta-<br>- Sabes esta es la 4 vez que lo leo-  
>- Jajaja te gano la mía es la 5 jajajaja-<br>- Jajajaajaja-  
>- Oye gracias por defenderme de cartman-<br>- Owo de nada-  
>- ese libro se parece mucho a algo que alguna vez vivi- dice triste.<br>- Enserio?-  
>- Si-<br>- O como lo siento-  
>- Pero sabes eso ya no importa-<br>- A ya se que te hará sentir mejor-  
>- A si?-<br>- Si- ella saca de su bolsillo una bolsita donde tenia uno panesillos muy raros  
>- Toma- el toma el panecillo y lo prueba.<br>- Wuau esto es delicioso que es-  
>- Es es un panecillo al vapor relleno de chocolate, pero yo le digo uniu jejeje, es nativo de Japón donde es mi mama, de echo ella lo iso-<br>- Wuuau tu mama es muy buena cocinera-  
>- Si algo-<br>- Oye ahora que recuerdo tambien la mama de cartman es muy buena cocinera-  
>- A si ese gordo maricon- dice molesta.<br>- Oye y por que esta tan molesta con cartman?-  
>- Por que es un gordo de mierda, racista, y criticón-<br>- Bueno eso es cierto, carajo la cabo de cagar- baja la cabeza decepcionado.  
>- Por que?-<br>- No nada jejeejeje-dice apenado  
>- Bien veras te contare como fue que conocí a ese pendejo-<p>

…..flashback…

en la casa de junto de eric cartman…..

rose mary se encontraba en la entrada de su casa con una maleta mientras los de la mudanza metían sus cosas, en eso se cerca su padre y le dice:  
>- que sucede por que esa cara?-<br>- papá no entiendo por que tuvimos que mudarnos de nuevo?-  
>- rose veras todos cometemos errores y creo que cometi un gran error al llevarlas a ti ya tu madre a vivir a new york, por que bueno tu sabes habia mucha delincuencia recuerdas que en tu escuela hubo un asesinato de 12 estudiantes?-<br>- aaaa jejejeej si como olvidarlo- dijo mirando al piso.  
>- Y bueno Tokio tu sabes ya esta muy contaminado y poblado-<br>- Si lo entiendo, pero por que este pueblo?-  
>- Por que no es gran cosa son unos ignorantes-<br>- Aaaaaa- en eso llega la madre de rose mary y esta dice.  
>- Alemas a tu padle invitar su amigo de plepalatolia-<br>- Es cierto aquí viven dos de mis mejores amigos de la prepa-  
>- Aaa y por eso aceptaste?-<br>- Si asi es-  
>- No era mas bien por que engañaste a mi madre con una puta, y aceptaste para que no se diera cuenta?-<br>- Eso sel cielto cablon?- jalandole la oreja.  
>- Que? no! No es cierto eso fue un invento de tu hija, rose mary que he dicho! Las mentiras son malas jovensita!-<br>- Pero no es mentira-

- Caliño por que no tu jugal en el patlio mientra tu padle y yo combelsal seliamente-  
>- Si mama-<p>

Ella se fue al jardín de su casa donde se encontraba su perrita tiny dormida, ella era maltes y de color blanco con manchas negras, ella acaricio su lomo y la brazo.  
>- sabes tiny no se si este bien esto- en eso se acerca la gatita de Eric cartman y empieza a molestar a tiny.<br>- Oye que te pasa gata por que molestas a mi perrita si ella no te a echo nada-  
>En eso la gata le mete tremendo rasguño a la perrita lo que iso que esta se enojara y la persiguiera por todo el jardin.<br>- no gata mala! Deja a mi perrita enpaz!-  
>en eso llega Eric cartman y le dice la perrita.<br>- oye tu perra! Deja a mi gata en paz! Que no me oíste! A pero quien carajos es tu dueño de seguro un imbécil que no tiene nada mas que hacer que joderle la vida a alguien-

pero para su mala suerte rose mary lo había escuchado todo, ya qe se encontraba detrás de el.  
>- para tu información yo soy su dueña, algún problema!-<br>- jajajaja mira nada mas una niña que se siente la gran mierda, tu estúpida perra esta persiguiendo a mi gata!-  
>- que? claro que no tu gata fue la que empezó a fregarle a mi perrita-<br>- eso no es verdad!-  
>- claro que si gordo pendejo!-<br>- y tu una tonta niñita estúpida-  
>- que?-<br>- como lo escuchaste, tu y todas las niñas son unas estupidas! Y pendejas!-  
>- a maldito gordo tendrás que retractarte de eso!-<br>- ja claro que no-  
>- eres un mierda ya veras te demostrare que a pesar de ser una chica puedo patearte las bolas pendejo!-<p>

y bueno así comenzó su pelea, perros y gatos, vecina y vecino.

….fin del flashback…

- y bueno así fue como sucedió todo-  
>- no puedo creer q cartman fuera tu vecino-<br>- si me entere después, ya en la noche, la mama de cartman fue a reclamar por el moretón que le deje en el ojo, pero para mi mala o buena suerte, la mama de Eric fue amiga de mi mama en la preparatoria, y pues tardaron mucho tiempo platicando de ello, mientras yo tuve que aguantarlo de nuevo, es que en verdad no lo soporto!-  
>- si te entiendo tampoco yo, siempre se la pasa insultandome por el echo de ser judío-<br>- por eso?-  
>- si-<br>- bueno yo creo que cada quien tiene derecho de creer y profesar la religión que quiera no?-  
>- si así es pero ese mojón no lo entiende-<br>- entonces eres judío?-  
>- si asi es-<br>- y no estas bautizado verdad?-

- gumenasai kyle lo siento es obvio, hay…mierda ya la cage aaa-  
>- jajajaja-<br>- aaa oye tengo una duda, es cierto que a los judíos…..eee…pues..les cortan el pito?-  
>- que?-<br>- se les….bueno….los circuncidan?-  
>- Owou pues…si….jejeje se hace una ceremonia a la que se le llama briz jejejeje-<br>- Asi que tu…..- pero en eso se escucho un grito, y todos se acercaron a ver, era bebe que estaba muy asustada y llorando, wendy se ecerco y la abrazo.  
>- Que tienes nena por que lloras-<br>- Si bebe que ocurre- dijo stan.  
>- Yo….el…fue horrible- ella abrazo a wendy y esta trato de calmarla.<br>- Carajo bebe di que paso?- contesto cartman.  
>- Cállate mierda que no vez que esta alterada?- le respondió molesta rose mary.<br>- Vamos bebe dinos que paso- le dijo kyle.  
>- Pues…snif….pip…pip….-<br>- Que le paso a pip?- pregunto kenny.  
>- Pip esta muerto!- dijo llorando y wendy la brazo de nuevo.<br>- Vengan esta por acá-

Todos fueron corriendo y ahí estaba detrás de unos arbustos, tirado con un corte en la yugular.  
>- o santo cielo an matado a pip- dijo stan.<br>- Pero que hijo de puta hiso esto- menciono kyle.  
>- Mierda que no tendrán nada mejor que hacer?- repondio rose mary.<br>- Pero cooooomo fue que lo encontraste?- pregunto butters.  
>- Yo estaba jugando con wendy y las otras chicas a las escondidas cuando estaba buscando a una de las chicas lo encontre, aahhh fue horrible-<br>- Se lo merecía era un pendejo- dio kenny.  
>- Bueno eso si pero quien habra sido el asesino?-<br>- Yo se quien fue!- dijo cartman.  
>- Quien dilo gordo!- dijo stan<br>- Si habla!- dijo kyle.  
>- Aquí hay solo una persona y esa fue rose mary!-<br>- Que coño?- dijo rose mary.  
>- Si asi es fue esa hija de puta! Ella es mala y aquí estan las consecuencias! Se los advertí y no me hicieron caso y miren pip esta muerto! Y después quien sigue eeeee, eeeee, talvez puedas ser tu kyle!-<br>- Y por que carajo tengo que ser yo?-  
>- Por que los judios siempre mueren primero...¬ ¬ -<br>- Que mierda dices!-  
>- Claro que no imbesil los judios en las peliculas de terror son los ultimos en morir- dijo rose mary dandole un sape.<br>- Pero es la verdad! Dilo rose mary! Tu lo mataste! Confiesa!-  
>- Claro que no ella no lo mato!- dijo kyle.<br>- Y tu como sabes?-  
>- Por que cuando ocurrio lo de pip ella estaba conmigo- ante esto todos se asombraron.<br>- Eso quiere decir queee tu ereees su complice kyle?- dijo butters.  
>- ¡Aaagh! ¡Es mucha presión! kyle comfieza, De seguro tu aaagh! Le ayudaste assgh! Vamos a morir!- dijo tweek con su tic nervioso.<br>- Claro que no! A lo que me refiero esque ella estaba conmigo platicando cuando ocurrió lo de pip ella no pudo haber sido-  
>- Eso es cierto cartman lo dice por que esta molesto conmigo pero en verdad yo estaba con kyle, yo no pude haber sido-<br>- No mientas puta!- rose mary solo lo patea de nuevo en los bajos.  
>- A mierda jodete- dice en el suelo cartman dolorido mientras rose mary le hace la señal del dedo jejeje, en eso entra el señor garrison y dice asombrado al ver a pip en el charco de sangre:<br>- Santo cielo que carajo an hecho-  
>- Alguien mato a pip aaagh! Y todos vamos a morir - dijo tweek<br>- Cálmense niños, y quiero que me digan quien fue!-  
>- Yo se –<br>- Quien dijo eso?-  
>- Yo aca abajo-<br>- Eric? Que te paso?-  
>- Preguntele a esa estupida- dijo señalando a rose mary.<br>- A calla maricon-  
>- Rose mary?-<br>- Que? es la verdad-  
>- Profesor ella fue, no es lo que parece!-<br>- Eric dejate de estupideces, la viste?-  
>- No-<br>- Ya le dije sr. Garrison que no fue ella, rose mary estaba conmigo cuando ocurrio lo de pip-  
>- A es cierto te encarge mostrarle la escuela-<br>- Si asi es-  
>- Bien niños todos vayan sus salones aquí no hay nada que ver-<p>

Llego la hora de la salida un poco mas temprano por el incidente de pip.

- eres un traidor kyle!- dijo stan  
>- por que traidor yo no hice nada malo-<br>- tu quedaste que no peleariamos mas por una chica-  
>- pero yo no estoy peleando ya te dije que ella no me interesa-<br>- y por que estabas con ella?- dijo kenny  
>- yo solo queria ser su amigo nada mas no tiene nada de malo-<br>- aja si como no judio traicionero, y luego que ee?-  
>- tu no te metas culo gordo-<br>- ooo si si me meto por q esa puta es la que mato a pip, y ustedes solo piensan en andar con ella?-  
>- ja que no me jodas tambien tu?- dijo stan.<br>- No aa no nunca en mi vida queria con esa estupida-  
>- Como quieran yo me quedo con ella hay ustedes 3 maricones besense el culo-<br>- Kenny!- dijieron los 3.

Mientras en la calle 18…..

Wendy se encontraba esperando la calle era algo obscura asi que ella tambien por ello demostro un poco de miedo.

- o por que carajos escoji esta calle?-  
>- weeendyyy- se escucho una voz a lo lejos.<br>- Quien esta ahí? Erea tu rose mary?-  
>- Weendyyy debes pagaar-<br>- Rose mary basta deja de hacer pendejadas y a lo que vinimos- en eso se ve una sombra parece una chica pero sus ojos se tornaban de color rojo.  
>- Eeeres coomo loos demas-<br>- Ya vasta aquí estoy puta y afrontame-  
>- Debes morir wendy, debes morir- al momento la chica va hacia la luz y para su mal pesar es rose mary, pero no parecia la misma tenia los ojos de color rojo y parecia como un espectro, y al momento saca el mismo cuchillo que le mostro a Eric en clase pero ya manchado de sangre.<br>- Es hora de morir wendy-  
>- Mierda-<p>

Continuara…..


	3. cap 3  Ayudame Kyle

Ok! Acá el capi 3 gracias symphknot y YenY por sus comentarios, no saben lo feliz que me hacen! :'D y se los hare saber a SPG13 :DD , otros usuarios por favor dejen sus comentarios xD disfruten el capi :)

Cosas que sabemos!

Los hechos y personajes son ficticios y south park es una creación original de trey Parker y matt Stone.

CAPITULO 3: AYUDAME KYLE….

Al siguiente día en la primaria de south park…

Todos estaban mmm pues en le desmadre jajajaja excepto kyle y stan que se encontraban molestos el uno al otro, y kenny platicaba con rose mary o mas bien coqueteaba con rose mary, mientras Eric era el único que había notado la ausencia de wendy.

- oigan chicos donde esta wendy?-  
>- vamos stan no vamos a seguir discutiendo por eso somos amigos-<br>- y eso que si crees que es ser amigo el quitarme a la chica te equivocas-  
>- oigan chicos?-<br>- pues que te den por culo kyle y no hay mas-  
>- pues que te den por culo a ti por no creerme stan!-<br>- CHICOS!-  
>- QUE CARAJO QUIERES CARTMAN?-<br>- Hasta que me escuchan, saben donde esta wendy?-  
>- No yo no la e visto- dijo kyle.<br>- Tal vez enfermo y por eso no vino- dijo stan.  
>- Mmmm no creen que es sospechoso?-<br>- Que? – pregunto stan.  
>- Que primero llegara esa hija de puta, y después, muriera pip y ahora wendy no viniera a clases?-<br>- Por favor es solo una coincidencia- dijo kyle.  
>- NOOOOO ELLA ES LA CULPABLE NO LO VEN? ELLA ES MALA ELLA MATO A PIP, Y TALVEZ YA TAMBIEN A WENDY!-<br>- Oye vez mucha tele verdad?- dijo stan.  
>- YAAAAA VASTA YA VERAN CUANDO KYLE MUERA LO SABRAN!-<br>- Ya te dije que yo no voy a morir gordo culòn!- en eso cartman recibe un lanzamiento de cuaderno.  
>- Te escuche cartman estoy detrás de ti!-dijo rose mary.<br>- OWo-  
>- Owo-<br>- Que te pasa, eso fue golpe atraicion!-  
>- No eso es un calla al culon-<br>- Jajajajaja- rieron los tres.  
>- Eres una asesina yo lo se tu mataste a pip y talvez también ya a wendy-<br>- Ya te dije que yo no mate a nadie-  
>- Por que no matas de una buena vez a kyle y dejas de jodernos?-<br>- No voy a matar a kyle y no soy una asesina y si lo fuera por que mataría a kyle?-  
>- Por que es judío tonta!-<br>- Aaa joder cartman hay vas de nuevo!- dijo kyle molesto.  
>¨siii por q no?, es un estorbo rose mary….¨<br>dijo una voz en la cabeza de rose mary.  
>- nooo el nooo jodete!-<p>

- -

- Ja lo ven sabe lo que hizo!-  
>- Ya vasta cartman!- dijo kenny.<br>- Si idiota ya vez como la dejaste con tus estupideces?- dijo kyle tomándola del hombro, mientras ella se sostenía la cabeza con las dos manos.

- ya veremos cuando uno de ustedes tres muera!- en eso entra en y les dice:

- niños siéntense tengo algo que decirles?- a lo que todos atendieron al llamado.

- Verán…-

- Ya dígalo de una buena vez! Rose mary es la asesina no?-

- Cartman esto es serio podrías por una vez en tu vida callarte!-

- -

- Bien verán…hey craig me has hecho una seña con el dedo?-

- No-

- Jajajajaja- rieron todos excepto rose mary y kyle que la miraba preocupado.

- Ya cállense de una buena y jodida vez al próximo que hable o alga algo que no sea ponerme atención le pateare el culo y me vale que después estén llorando me escucharon!-

- ….-

- bien, verán niños se que lo de ayer fue muy fuerte para todos sobre todo para los amigos de pip-

- huy si como no- dijo en vos baja kenny, a lo que stan se rió.

- Stan crees q es gracioso lo que dije?-

- No -

- Pues entonces cállate ultima vez que te lo digo, bien y me temo informarles que a ocurrido tragedia, la señorita wendy…ha muerto-

- Que!- dijo stan y bebe al mismo tiempo.

- Siiiiiii! Lo ven! Se los dije! Esa puta la mato!-

- Eric cartman! Por una jodida vez te puedes callar!-

- Pero !-

- Ya vasta- dijo en voz baja la pelinegra.

sabes lo que debes hacer, ahora matalo¨

- no aquí, yo….no quise hacerlo, no lo haré-  
>¨ese estupido se esta burlando de ti, hacerte sentir peor y como el hay muchos mas debes matarlo…¨<p>

- no…., déjame enpaz…por favor- ella sin poder controlarse introdujo su mano en su mochila y empezó a sacar aquel cuchillo que había utilizado anterior mente, pero antes de que lo sacara por completo kyle tomo su mano y le dijo:

- te encuentras bien?-

ella lo miro a los ojos y se desmayo.

- rose mary? Rose mary? O no-  
>- kyle que pasa?- le pregunto stan.<br>- Señor garrison! Rose mary se desmayo!-  
>- Pero que dices?-<br>- Si rose mary se desmayo y todo es por tu jodida culpa culon!- dijo kenny.

Llevaron a rose mary a la enfermería, kenny y kyle se encontraban a su lado mientras cartman se encontraba en la dirección por lo sucedido, y stan se encontraba llorando en las sillas de espera que se encontraban a fuera de la enfermería.

- nooo, wendy, ….me odio me odio, todo esto es mi culpa, soy un inbesil si en vez de discutir con kyle por una chica me hubiera quedado con wendy nada hubiera pasado, nada te hubiera pasado…-

mientras en la enfermería…..

- todavía no despierta kenny- menciona kyle  
>- ese pendejo, mira lo que ocasiona como me gustaría romperle la cara-<br>- si a mi también, pero mientras hay q esperar a que ella despierte-

en eso entra la enfermera y les dice la niña no a despertado?

- no- dijeron al mismo tiempo los dos chicos.  
>- Bueno pues esperaremos otro rato mas si no tendremos q llamar a una ambulancia- ella se sale del lugar y kyle le dice a kenny:<br>- Stan esta muy mal por la muerte de wendy, iré a hablar con el- el sale del la enfermería y ve a stan en los asientos de espera con la rodillas juntas en la silla y sus manos sosteniendo su barbilla.  
>- Stan?- ( aaaa amo q diga eso XD)<br>- Q ya despertó esa tonta?-  
>- Q por q dices eso? Ella no te a echo nada-<br>- Claro q si por su culpa discutí con mi mejor amigo, por su culpa wendy se enojo conmigo, y no dudo q ella la halla matado-  
>- Claro q no stan, tu discutiste conmigo por q tu quisiste por q yo te dije q entre ella y yo no había nada, tu solito hiciste q wendy se enojara contigo, y no tiene pruebas para inculparla-<br>- Así claro ahora la vas a defender-

Hubo un minuto de silencio entre los dos y después stan le dijo a kyle:

-tienes razón, pero aun así me siento culpable, fue mi culpa, y ahora no puedo hacer nada, no puedo….-  
>entonces el empezó a llorar y kyle lo abrazo para consolar su llanto.<p>

Mientras en la enfermería…

Kenny estaba sentado alado de la chica, la observaba con detenimiento.

- aaaa q jodida hora se le va a ocurrir despertar?-  
>- mmmmm y si talvez es como ese cuento de niñas, mmm como era mmm a si la bella durmiente y la tengo q besar?, mmmmm pues si no lo intento jejeje, bueno ya q-<br>el acaricio su cabello de la chica, se descubrió un poco los labios, cerro los ojos y se empezó a acercar a la chica, pero mientras la chica empezaba a despertar, para darse cuenta q tenia a escasos centímetros los labios de kenny, se sonrojo y pensó:  
>- ahora q hago…-<br>pero fue mas lento su pensamiento a kenny por que para su sorpresa kenny ya la estaba besando, así q ella mas roja q un tomate, lo separo de ella y antes de q el terminara de decir:  
>- eeee q bien funci…..- ella grito y le dio tremenda cachetada q el pobre termino golpeándose contra el piso inconciente, en se momento entro kyle y stan.<br>- o dios mió a matado a kenny!- dijo stan  
>- me beso!- dijo rose mary<br>- hijo de puta!- dijo kyle XD.  
>- A pues q carajo piensa? q acaso no tiene nada mejor q hacer?-<br>- Eeee tu lo mataste?- dijo kyle.  
>- Solo le di una cachetada-<br>- Pues no responde- dijo stan moviendo a kenny.  
>- Enfermera!- dijo kyle.<p>

Un rato después….

Los 4 caminaban por el pasillo, y kenny tenia una gran venda en la cabeza y la mejilla derecha roja.

- en verdad creí q te habías muerto- dijo stan.  
>- Pero eso no seria novedad- dijo kyle.<br>- Oigan- dijo kenny.  
>- O no?- dijeron los dos mirándolo.<br>- Por q?- dijo rose mary.

Los dos se miraron y dijeron…  
>- por nada jejeje-<br>- pero eso te pasa por no avisar- dijo rose mary.  
>- a vamos solo te quería despertar y lo logre-<br>- oye eso es mentira- dijo rose mary.  
>- en verdad kenny q estabas pensando?-<br>- pueeessss…..- dijo kenny mirando al techo.

En eso sale corriendo tweek y se esconde detrás de craig.  
>- aaahhh me quiere matar ahh!-<br>- de q hablas maricon?- dijo craig claro q antes de decirlo le hizo una seña con el dedo.  
>- Siiii ahhhh miiiiraaa- le dijo muy asustado mostrándole una nota.<br>- Haber déjame verla- dijo stan quitándosela a craig.  
>Esta estaba llena de letras recortadas de revistas q decía:<p>

TWEEK TU DESTINO ES ESTAR JUNTO A TU AMIGO PIP…..CUIDATE Q PRONTO TE LLEVARE JUNTO CON EL…

Y hasta abajo había un pequeño sello de una pequeña huellita de perro, En color rojo.

Stan la leyó en voz alta.

- santo cielo tweek definitivamente estas jodido- dijo mientras le daba la nota a kyle.  
>- O no puede ser esto cierto-<br>- Peeeroo looo eesss ahhh, me quieren matar ahhh-  
>- Haber dejen ver eso- dijo cartman acercándose y arrebatándole la nota a kyle.<br>- Hija de puta! Que no te vasto con pip y wendy ahora vas tras tweek?-  
>- Eso no es cierto culon!- dijo kenny defendiendo a la chica.<br>- Claro q por supuesto que si! Y ella lo sabe!-  
>- Ya basta! Por favor ya basta!- dijo rose mary antes de salir corriendo por el pasillo.<br>- Ves lo que ocasionas inbesil- dijo kyle y también salio corriendo tras la chica.  
>- Idiota- atino a decir kenny que junto con stan fueron tras kyle y rose mary.<br>- Ya verán q digo la verdad cuándo esa puta los mate!-

Un rato después en casa de kyle…..

Kyle se encontraba sentado en la mesa pensando sobre la nota de tweek y los sucesos extraños que habían ocurrido.

….flash back….  
>- rose mary espera por favor!-<br>- rose mary si quieres los pateamos entre todos pero detente- dijo kenny.  
>- Ya párenle los tres que ya me canse de seguirlos!- dijo stan.<p>

En eso kyle logra alcanzarla la toma de la muñeca, y la acerca junto a el, mientras ella lo miraba con sus ojos húmedos.  
>- no le hagas caso, ya sabes que ese estupido es así- menciono kyle secando una de sus lagrimas con su dedo pulgar.<br>- Es que tu no entiendes kyle…-  
>- Que no entiendo?-<p>

En eso llegan kenny y stan.

- aja kyle! Suéltala!- menciono kenny molesto.  
>- Ya cállate si, no es momento para esto- dijo stan golpeándolo con el codo en las costillas.<br>¨ ahí esta los 3 juntos mátalos….empezando por el judío….  
>- No! Por favor suéltame…- dijo poniendo resistencia pero al parecer kyle no quería soltarla.<br>- Por que? que ocurre? Dime que no entiendo?-  
>¨matalo… ¨matalo<br>- No! Déjame enpaz!, ya cállate!-  
>- Ya déjala kyle la esas lastimando- menciono kenny.<br>- Por favor kyle…suéltame..por favor..tu no…ni stan, ni kenny…suéltame! Por tu bien suéltame!-  
>Entonces kyle la soltó y rose mary salio corriendo no sin antes decirle envuelta en llanto.<br>- por favor aléjense de mi, no me vuelvan a buscar-

…fin del flash back….

- por que me habra dicho eso? Será verdad lo que dice cartman-  
>- que te dijo Eric kyle?- menciono su madre.<br>- Nada mama, estaba halando conmigo mismo-  
>- Aaaa, bueno ya estas listo?-<br>- Listo? Para que?-  
>- iremos a cenar a casa de un viejo amigo de tu padre, te dije varias veces pero veo que estas muy pensante últimamente-<br>- a no, no es eso, es solo que se me olvido-

un rato después en casa de rose mary…..

se escucha que tocan el timbre de la puerta, y habré la sra. Langley.  
>- hola los estábamos esperando-<br>- hola yuna cuanto tiempo sin verte- dijo Sheila broflovsky.  
>- Si lo mismo dijo Sheila, miren nadlamas es el pequeño kyle cuanto has clecido!, la ultima vez que te vi todlavía tomabas del pecho dle tu madle-<p>

Esto iso que el chico se sonrrojara, y en eso se dio cuenta de que se econtraba alado de la casa de Eric, eso queria decir que era la casa de rose mary?.

- y la pequeña rose mary y martin?-  
>comprobado era la casa de rose mary XD.<br>- martin fue pol unas cosas pala la cena y rose mary esta en su cuarto desempacando algunas cosas que aun tiene en cajas en su cualto pero adelante pasen-

así entraron kyle su padre, su madre y ike.

- y este debe sel el pequeño ike no es cielto?-  
>- si as es- dijo con orgullo Sheila broflovsky.<br>- Pero pasen pasen la comida estará en nos cuantos minutos-  
>- Creo q mi hija es compañera de kyle no?-<br>- Si así es- dijo el padre de kyle.  
>- Podría ir a verla…?- dijo kyle un poco serio.<br>- Claro-

Así el chico subió las escaleras hacia la habitación de rose mary, toco la puerta y ella abrio la puerta.

- Hola puedo pasar?-  
>- OWO s..si pasa-<br>Los dos se miraron un corto rato sin decir nada hasta que…  
>- oye tengo que…..- dijeron la mismo tiempo.<br>- Yo la verdad es que…- se dijeron de nuevo juntos.  
>- Mejor tu primero- de nuevo igual ambos al mismo tiempo.<br>- Jajajajajajajaja- rieron ambos.  
>- Oye como esque….- dijo rose mary mientras que kyle le interrumpía.<br>- Sabias que tu padre era amigo del mió y que nos invitaron a cenar?-  
>- OWOU eso explica muchas cosas jajaja- ( XD)<br>- Oye quiero disculparme por lo que paso en la escuela- menciono le pelirrojo.  
>- No yo soy la que te debe una disculpa, en verdad lo siento-<br>- Y que haces?- dijo el chico para cambiar de tema.  
>- Pues desempaco algunas cosas mías que aun están en esta caja-<br>- Quieres que te ayude?-  
>- Si por que no ^_^-<p>

Y así e estuvo ayudando un poco.

- woou te gusta rammstein?- dijo el chico sacando de la caja un disco de rammstein  
>- si me gusta muchísimo y a ti?-<br>- a mi igual-  
>- vaya eso es genial :3- el chico le da el disco.<br>- Wooou y esto que es?- y saco de la caja un hermoso kimono de color rojo con dorado.  
>- Owo es mi kimono mi madre me lo compro la ultima vez que fuimos a Tokio a ver a su familia-<br>- Es muy lindo-  
>- Owo gracias- se sonrojo la chica.<br>- Por que no te lo pones? Me gustaría ver como se te ve :3- dijo el chico algo emocionado.  
>- Ejem Owo esque….me da algo de pena-<br>- bueno esta bien-  
>- ^_^u arigato kyle- le dice con una amable sonrisa.<br>- Pero…yo ceo que se e vería lindo, haber pontelo anda!-  
>- No…yo…Owou-<br>- Anda nada!-  
>- Esque...Owo-<br>- Si no quieres por las buenas será pro las malas-

Y así se persiguieron por toda la habitación riendo sin parar, hasta que tropezaron con algo que estaba tirado en el suelo y ambos se cayeron en el piso.  
>- uch eso dolió, estas bien rose mary?-<br>- si..pero podrías quitarte de mi me aplastas-  
>( XD) se levanta kyle y ayuda a rose mary en eso ve un brillo en el suelo.<br>- creo que ya se con que nos caímos- se acerca el chico y la levanta, era una katana muy linda con el forro color negro.  
>- Wooou-<p>

- es una katana de esas estilo ninja?-  
>- si Owo-<br>- es tuya?-  
>- sip es mía Owou-<br>- woou puedo sacarla? :3- dijo con curiosidad  
>- sip esta bien- y hais el chico saco la katana.<br>- Woou es genial, y sabes utilizarla?-  
>- Sip llevaba clases en Tokio-<br>- Woou podrías motéame como? :3-  
>- E…pues…sabes mejor no por tu bien es mejor que no-<br>En eso kyle se quedo sin habla y supo que era le momento para preguntarle sobre lo sucedido en la escuela.  
>- oye te puedo preguntar algo?-<br>- si dime ^_^- dijo la chica tomado la katana de la mano del chico, y haciendo un gran movimiento para meterla en su funda que dejo a kyle sin habla.  
>- tu no saliste de un anime verdad?-<br>- Jajajajajajjajajaja no pero dime cual es tu pregunta?-  
>- Veras yo…- en eso la mente de la chica se nublo y de nuevo la voz entro en su cabeza.<br>¨ ahora es el momento niña mátalo, solo nos causara problemas….¨

- no de nuevo…-  
>- …..y bueno quisiera saber por que me dijiste que me alejara de ti y… te encuentras bien?- menciono el chico preocupado.<br>vamos niña ahora! Ahora matalo!¨

- NO! No lo haré el a sido bueno conmigo-  
>¨ recuerda que ya no se puede confiar en nadie, te traicionara como lo hicieron conmigo, matalo ya!<br>- rose que te ocurre?-  
>- kyle vete de aquí ahora- de los ojos de la chica comenzaron a brotar lagrimas.<br>- Por que, que? ocurre?-  
>- Vete! No quiero hacerte daño!-<br>- Por que? que pasa?-  
>¨matalo, matalo¨<p>

- kyle, yo mate a pip, y a wendy, y a tweek- el chico que quedo perplejo.  
>- Tweek esta muerto?-<br>- Si así es- dijo la chica llorando  
>- Como pudiste….yo..creí que…idiota como pudiste hacer eso! Y yo tanto que te defendí!-<br>- Vete kyle!-  
>¨ Lo ves te lo dije así son todos, matalo antes de que te haga mas daño¨<br>- cartman tenia razón eres una….hija de puta! me engañaste!- la chica tomo la katana.  
>` de acuerdo si no lo haces tu lo haré yo<br>- NO!- grito la chica, y sus ojos se tornaron de un rojo intenso, y una sonrisa algo sádica salio de su rostro, tomado la katana.  
>- Esto es por meterte donde no te llaman!- la chica saco la katana y se acerco rápidamente hacia kyle, pero el logro esquivarla, y denuevo fue tras el, pero kyle la hizo tropezar con el pie, ella se levanto y volvió a toma la katana, pero en eso la chica puso resistencia.<br>- Ya déjame enpaz….-  
>¨eres débil y lo sabes¨<br>- vasta ya! Kyle vete ella te matara vete…-  
>- ella?- y aprisiona a kyle contra la pared pero en eso rose mary logra tener el control de ella de nuevo y deja caer la katana al piso, y sus ojos se tornan de nuevo en un color violeta, toma a kyle del suéter y con llanto y mirándolo a los ojos le dice.<br>- Ayúdame kyle…..solo tu puedes ayudarme…..por favor ayúdame…- y se desvanece, mientras kyle no la deja caer.

Continuara…..


	4. cap 4  La chica Venezolana

Vaya parece que mi personaje salió mas pronto de lo esperado :D disculpen la verdad tuve una pequeña confusión xDD pero ya me ubique, como sea acá el capitulo 4 (aunque esta versión la modifique un poco, bueno! misma historia diferente versión xD)

los hechos y personajes de la siguiente lectura son ficticios y south park es una creacion original de trey parker y matt Stone

CAPITULO 4: LA CHICA VENEZOLANA.

:::La noche anterior:::

Tras todo lo acontecido kyle se sentía bastante preocupado respecto a su amiga, que hubiese preferido cuidarla y ayudarla hasta que su mamá paso por el, todos pensaron que la chica había quedado dormida, para kyle la historia era diferente… pero algo era seguro debía ayudarla, no sabia como pero debía…

Por otro lado, al parecer, ellos no eran los únicos deprimidos…

en otra parte había una chica un poco decaída… tal vez por un viaje… de cabello castaño y ojos café… traía una boina rosa con una blusa blanca y falda rosa claro y sus zapatos negros, yacía sentada en la cama de su habitación con vista a la ventana, se podían ver a unos niños jugar al frente… que por cierto no tardaron mucho en notar que había alguien observando desde el 2do piso.

- Oye, quien es esa chica? – dijo un chico de anorak naranja

- nunca la había visto – dijo un chico con gorro azul que traía un pompón rojo.

- quizás solo sea nueva en el pueblo… veamos… - dijo el chico del anorak naranja mientras saludaba a la niña la cual respondió con lo mismo y poco después se quito de la ventana

- sip, es nueva… - dijo el chico del pompón rojo al notar la timidez de la niña.

- (suspiro) yo ni debería estar aquí… - se decía la chica mientras algo le venía a la mente.

:::Flashback:::

- papá porque tuvimos que mudarnos, digo porque aquí no hay playas ni nada como en Venezuela, solo nieve... Ya no tengo a mis amigas estoy de cero... de nuevo - dice una pequeña niña afligida a su padre

- Jamie hija aquí tu madre y yo podremos conseguir mas dinero para mantenerte a ti y a tu hermano, y este lugar es mas seguro que Venezuela en Venezuela a ávido muchas muertes últimamente... además Harás nuevas amigas… - dijo el padre a su hija

- lo se... pero no me gusta aquí digo pudimos avernos mudado a un lugar mas… es decir… menos incompetente… que tal miami? Dicen que es lindo!

- pudimos pero no... y miami es algo caro aquí ganaremos mas dinero para comprar comida, ropa y otras cosas mas... ahora ve a dormir tu mamá fue a inscribirte en la escuela primaria de south park mañana empezaras las clases...

- (suspiro) esta bien…

Fin del Flashback

- No debería estar aquí… ni siquiera me gusta la nieve… es muy fría ¬¬ - se decía la chica a si misma

Al día siguiente...

La chica iba camino a la parada de autobús, Había 5 chicos, 4 niños y una niña, 2 ellos jamie los había visto la noche anterior.

- Carajo cartman! Cuantas veces debo decir que los bebes no nacen de la mierda! – decía un chico con una ushanka verde.

- oh si! Pues de donde nacen sabelotodo!

- pues…

- ves eso comprueba que mi teoría es cierta! Los bebes nacen de la mierda!

(Vaya que amigos más… singulares) - pensaba la chica de boina rosa esta vez traía una suéter rosa con un triangulo en el centro, sin prestar mucho interés a ellos se acerco a esperar el autobús.

- quien coño eres? – dijo el chico gordo

- me llamo jamie…

- eres nueva en el pueblo? – dijo el mismo chico del pompón rojo al notar que era la niña que vio la noche anterior.

- pues si… soy de Venezuela.

- ah, carajo otra puta turista!

-y tu un gordo de mierda! Ni te conozco!

- eso importa? Mira puta será mejor que te vayas por… - cartman fue interrumpido  
>- vete al carajo imbécil! - dice ella mientras le daba un golpe en el estomago<p>

- auchh! Hija de perra eso me dolió! – dijo cartman adolorido en el suelo.

- eso te pasa por insultarme!– dijo la chica

- y porque te mudaste a south park? – dijo una chica de cabello negro y ropa roja con negro.

- no quisiera hablar de eso... – respondió la chica

en eso llega el autobús escolar todos suben y van camino a la escuela  
>ya en la escuela, entra el señor garrison anunciando la llegada de una nueva compañera.<p>

La chica pasa y se presenta con toda la indiferencia del mundo, francamente no le gustaba ese lugar…

- hola a todos, me llamo Jamie Joselin Martinez, pero pueden llamarme Jamie soy venezolana… am… me gusta los animales… y aamm… digamos que estoy ¨contenta¨ de estar aquí…

-bueno jamie puedes sentarte hay al lado de kyle y rose mary - dice el Sr. garrison

de acuerdo pero soy nueva no conozco a nadie como se supone que sepa con quien me sentare - responde jamie

- solo siéntate al lado del que tiene sombrero verde y la chica de negro, bueno chicos empezaremos con algo de historia y luego con matemáticas, hoy hablaremos sobre Juana de arco – decía el sr. garrison mientras escribía en el pizarron.

jamie se sentó al lado de kyle y rose mary poco después como vio que era nueva y no tenia amigos todavía rose mary la saludo

- Hola

- oh hola tu debes ser rose mary, nos conocimos en la parada no?– dijo jamie

-si soy yo ^^ que genial que seas de Venezuela, siempre eh querido ir, dicen que tiene lindas playas - dice rose mary

-de hecho si, son muy agradables! Tu eres de aquí de south park?

- mas o menos… digo, naci aquí pero mi madre es japonesa y mi padre americano.

- guao! a de ser genial :)

- jamie! es de muy mala forma empezar el día interrumpiendo la clase, creo que no estabas prestando atención de que estaba hablando? – decía el sr. garrison

- sobre como Juana de arco también conocida como la Doncella de Orléans, fue una heroína, militar y santa francesa. Su festividad se celebra el día del aniversario de su muerte, como es tradición en la Iglesia Católica, el 30 de mayo. - dice Jamie muy confiada.

- (jiji, yo ni preste atención xD) – pensó rose mary

- (vaya…) – pensó stan

- (mmm rose se ve mas alegre que ayer…) – pensó kyle

- valla parece que si prestabas atención... – decía el sr. garrison

ya a la hora del receso rose mary le dijo a jamie para mostrarle la escuela y como se manejaban las cosas aquí, iniciando con la comida.

- esta es la cafetería, ese es el chef, es un gran consejero! – dijo la chica señalando al chef - esos que están allá son mis amigos, stan kyle y kenny y el gordo se llama cartman no es muy agradable

- ya me di cuenta de eso... - dice jamie

- hola chicos, nos podemos sentar - dice rose mary muy sonriente 

- que! No tu eres una asesina y ella es una puta

- cállate culon, no molestes a rose mary y jamie es nueva no la molestes

- sierra tu judía boca, yo las voy a joder cuando quiera!

- porque tienes que ser tan molesto! – replico jamie

- porque quiero puta! Y si no te gusta, chúpa mis bolas! – dijo cartman dándole un mordisco a su sándwich. En su lugar la chica lo empuja enterrándole el sándwich en la cara y arrojándolo al suelo.

- oye! Que mierda te pa… - pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de jamie en la nariz. Tras eso ambas chicas se sientan dejando a cartman con una hemorragia nasal (xDD)

- valla ese cartman si que es fastidioso, la próxima que se meta conmigo le pateare el culo y no tendré piedad de el! 

- no le hagas caso, a el le gusta joder... por cierto soy stan, el es kyle, el kenny, rose mary y al gordo ya lo conoces… – dijo el chico presentando a todos.

- por desgracia… oh! Y es un gusto :) stan no? Oye tu no eres el chico que estaba jugando ayer al frente de mi casa?

- si… y te veías un poco tímida ayer…

- supongo que me siento rara rodeada de tanta nieve ^^ , como sea! Quieren ir a mi casa un rato? – decía la castaña intentando ser social, ser nuevo es algo que se debe superar no?

- Claro - dicen todos

- yo ni muerto voy! No después de la hemorragia que me causaste! - dice cartman

-y quien dijo que iras? La invitación es con ellos no contigo… asi que te jodes! - decía jamie mientras cartman se paso insultándola todo el almuerzo.

Ya al salir de clases los chicos y la niña nueva iban camino a su casa, la castaña se puso a pensar que quizá no fuera tan malo estar hay… se resigno a pensar ¨veamos que pasa después¨ al llegar el padre de la chica se exalta a ver a su hija con… tantos niños por decirlo así

- jamie tu sabes que me alegra que hagas nuevos amigos… pero porque la mayoría son varones…?

- que tiene de malo...? - dice jamie

- ah... nada hija ve a jugar con tus amigos - dice la madre de jamie y en respuesta los niños suben a la alcoba

-en la cocina-

- crees que haya sido buena idea mudarnos aquí? – decía el padre de la castaña

- armando cálmate solo son niños no pasara nada - dice la mujer a su esposo

- espero que no...-dice el sr. martinez

Fin del capitulo 4.

Lo se no es lo mejor que eh hecho (ya que por mi parte esta es como una introducción a mi personaje) ahora falta la venida de flor, otra chica mas ^^

Jamie: de que te quejas? Yo creo que quedo bastante bien

Emy(yo): lo dices porque estas contenta de haber salido al fin ¬¬

Jamie: no es verdad! La historia va bien como va!

Emy: ¬¬

Jamie: ¬¬

Rose mary: por favor no hagan que use mi katana -.-' siempre es lo mismo!

SPG13(2 autora xD): rose tiene razón! No peleen por tonterías! ¬¬

Emy jamie: bueno! Ya

Rose mary: ven con que tengo que lidiar? -_-U

SPG13: ni que lo digas! Como sea! Mientras resolvemos nuestros conflictos sigan esperando el próximo fic xDD

Jamie y rose: y no olviden dejar comentarios! :D


	5. cap 5  Complicaciones

Emy: vez te dije que tenia razón! El capitulo 4 no quedo tan bien! ¬¬

Rose mary: siguen con eso? pensé ya lo habían discutido! ¬¬

Jamie: es que ella no entiende que esta bien!

SPG13: no habíamos aclarado que fue una introducción? -_-U

Rose mary: cierto, mi parte aun quedo inconclusa! ¬¬

Cartman: Y yo que creía que no existía gente más pendeja! -.-'

Rose mary: quien te dejo entrar Culon! ¬¬

Cartman: yo no soy el deja la llave guindada en la puerta!

SPG13: -.-' bueno mientras echamos a cartman lean el capitulo 5

Cartman: y porque coño me tengo que ir? Yo también soy parte de la historia!

Emy: ustedes disfruten, nosotras lo echamos :)

Como nunca Falta!

Los hechos y personajes de la siguiente lectura son ficticios y souh park es una creacion original de trey parker y matt stone

CAPITULO 5: COMPLICACIONES

La Cosa se complicaba, el día anterior rose mary lucia muy alegre, tal vez porque hizo una nueva amiga, tal vez algo así le hacia falta… pero esa cosa seguía dentro de ella, como ayudarla? Y que llegara una venezolana solo traería mas complicaciones… igual ella era la que menos le importaba a kyle lo que rondaba en sus pensamientos era la imagen de su amiga envuelta en llanto suplicando ayuda…que debía hacer?

Había pasado unos días desde lo sucedido en casa de Rose, kyle llego a la conclusión de que trataba de ser alegre para ya no preocupar a nadie, cosa que no estaba muy lejos de la verdad, con el pasar de los días y su típica simpatía se hizo muy buena amiga de la castaña, podría decirse que mejores amigas.

- y como le haces para que encaje? – decía rose mary con su nueva amiga yendo a la parada de autobús

- esta cosa funciona con algún tipo de clave, si te las aprendes es fácil resolverlo – dijo jamie con un cubito de rubik en la mano mientras llegaban a la parada de autobús.

- Hola chicos! – dijeron la castaña y la pelinegra en unisonó.

- hola! – dijeron todos a excepción de cartman

- oye… te has sentido bien, no? – susurro kyle a rose mary

- de hecho si! No eh sentido nada por el momento…

- no te preocupes, buscare el modo de ayudarte… - dijo kyle

- oye, que crees que haces? – dijo kenny al notar la cercanía de kyle y rose

- que mierda te pasa? No hago nada!

- oh Dios! no otra vez! – dijo stan.

- y tu que haces – dijo cartman arrebatándole el cubito a jamie ya que ella ni pendiente de la discusión de los chicos.

- oye eso es mío!

- un cubo rubik? Esto es de putas!

- cartman no la molestes - dice stan

- no gastes tu saliva en esa gorda bazofia, stan, que se quede con el!

- no me llames bazofia cabrona

- te diré bazofia las veces que quiera!

- cuanto crees que dure esto? – dijo rose a stan

- creo que no mucho… haya viene el bus…

Y si, llego el autobús y los chicos se encaminan a la escuela.

- pobrecito el gordo culon no sabe lo que le espera – dijo jamie a rose mary luego las dos ríen en voz baja jijijiji

- de que mierda se ríen! – dijo la conductora.

- Besa mi culo puta, no te metas donde no te llaman! – dijo rose mary

- que mierda dijiste!

- queee usted deslumbra! Al verla, me opaca!

- oh bueno, alguien como yo opaca a muchas!

- si sobre todo eso! –dijo stan a lo que los demás empezaron a reir

- ya cállense de una jodida vez! – grito la conductora lo cual callo la risa de los niños.

Como había que hacer un compartir todos trajeron algo para merendar en eso rose mary agarra uno de los panquesitos que traía en una bandeja y jaime saca de su bolsillo polvo pica pica y un poco de salsa picante lo rosian sobre el panque y lo colocan de nuevo en la bandeja. y jamie le hecha un poco de lagsante a un jugo de los trajo para merendar

al llegar al colegio el profesor les dice a los alumnos que repartan lo que trajeron mientras el se sentaba a leer una revista.

Todos repartieron lo que trajeron solo faltaban jamie y rose mary, rose mary repartió los panquesitos y le dio a cartman el mas especial  
>y jamie repartió los jugos y también le dio uno especial a cartman a los pocos minutos de haber probado la gracia de las chicas a cartman le empieza a doler el estomago.<p>

- que te ocurre gordo? – dijo stan, por su parte cartman no respondió solamente empezó a correr a la puerta.

- eric a donde crees que vas?

- sr. Garrison necesito salir un momento!

- la clase aun no termina eric, además necesito saber a donde vas!

- coño debo ir al baño, debo cagar! – dijo cartman mientras de su pantalón escurría algo de mierda

- Oh Dios! Que asco, porque no lo dijiste de un principio! – dijo el

- eso trataba!

-ya vete de aquí culon! – decía kyel tapándose la nariz

- si cartman ya estas apestando el salón! – menciono stan mientras entre jamie y rose trataban de contener la risa.

- par de putas! Fueron ustedes! – dijo soltando algo mas e mierda del pantalón – Carajo! Me las van a pagar! – dijo mientras corría en dirección al baño.

ya a la hora del receso cartman se estaba recuperando del la broma de las chicas.

- que divertido lo que le hicieron a cartman durante clases! – dijo Craig que causalmente iba pasando

- si, nunca se me hubiese ocurrido! – dijo clyde, al poco rato cartman escucho una conversación que kyle tenia con bebe.

- no as visto a jamie? la necesito para practicar lo del examen.

-se fue muy apurada le pregunte que si quería que la acompañara y me dijo que no...

Entonces kyle la vio a la distancia y la siguió, cartman hizo lo mismo, le pareció bastante peculiar. 

- que cara…? Que mierda hace ella aquí? – se preguntaba kyle, cartman tomo unas fotos con su teléfono a la distancia sin que ninguno de los dos chicos se diera cuenta. Al entrar kyle vio entrar a la castaña en uno de los baños del lugar, para su sorpresa al salir se encuentra con el chico de sombrero verde.

- que ases tu aquí?  
>- de acuerdo me descubriste, trabajo aquí! - dice jamie<br>- en Raisins? porque?  
>- pues necesito dinero si, argh! pero detesto esto mírame! parezco una puta, y los chicos que vienen para acá me susurran y… lo odio – ante esto la chica tiende a llorar y kyle trata de consolarla.<p>

- oye mi papá es abogado yo podría hacer que te preste algo de dinero

- pero es que yo no quiero ser una carga kyle - dice jamie en eso kyle la rodea con su brazo - no te preocupes

- esta bien pero no le digas a nadie! - pero en ese mismo instante cartman toma una foto de kyle rodeándola con el brazo los chicos no se dieron cuenta.

Al día siguiente

jamie llega a la escuela y de repente, empieza a notar que la gente se reía de ella, incluso los que no la conocían, se oían murmullos y risitas.

jaime solo siguió caminando y lo que menos esperaba encontrarse, en una gran cartelera estaba la foto de kyle rodeándola con el brazo y la de ella entrando en raisins, una de las fotos decía ¨admiren al marica y la puta del año!¨ y la otra ¨Puta de mierda!¨ en letras grandes y rojas.

jaime al ver esto corrió rápidamente a buscar a kyle.

- Hijo de puta, como pudiste! te dije que serraras tu judía boca!

- de que estas hablando? - dice kyle  
>- no te hagas el inocente y dime porque lo hiciste?<br>- hacer que? - dice kyle confundido  
>- pues colocar una foto mía en raisins! - dice jamie<br>- que? yo no tome ninguna foto, en eso cartman se ríe un poco en voz baja para su desgracia jamie lo escucho

- fuiste tu gordo de mierda! - dice jaime muy enfadada  
>- si puta fui yo! Que harás al respecto?<br>- demonio infernal! te voy a matar! - dice jamie lanzándose encima de cartman para golpearlo, golpe tras golpe en ojos y nariz, eran lugares donde a jamie le encantaba golpear…

Rápidamente se formo un círculo de gente viendo la pelea lo que llamo la atención de los profesores.

- ya jamie no golpees a eric ok! – dijo el sr. mackey y los llevan a ambos al salón de la directora. 

- porque estaban peleando? - dice la directora

-me hiso ver como una puta frente a todo la escuela! - dijo jamie

- eric eso es cierto?- dijo la directora

- mas o menos... pero es la verdad! ella estaba trabajando en raisins!

- necesitaba ese dinero pendejo! - y agarro a cartman del cuello intentando ahorcarlo

- jamie basta si no quieres que llame a tus padres! – dijo el sr. Garrison también presente.

- de acuerdo... argh! - exclama jamie

- jamie, pero si no querías que te llamaran puta no debiste de ir a ese lugar - dice la directora

- Queee! Me esta llamando puta! – dijo jamie indignada.

- no jamie, pero es de mala educación golpear a alguien por algo que es verdad.

- vio es la verdad! – dijo cartman

- cierra tu puta boca culon - dijo jamie

- ya! no se peleen y vayan a sus salones ok – dijo de nuevo la directora, un vez que salen de la direccional jamie camina furiosamente acelerada.

-que pasa puta, no aprendiste la lección?

- te voy a hacer la vida imposible culon! Hare que sufras!

- hahahaha! Pues ya veremos... – decía cartman mientras en su mente se decía ¨solo faltas tu, rosie!¨

::::::: Al salir de Clases :::::::

- vamos por aquí debe haber algo que me sirva! – decía cartman registrando las cosas de rose mary, había entrado por la ventana, aprovechando la ausencia de la pelinegra.

- q-que mierda es esto? – decía leyendo una lista de nombres escrito con recortes de revistas algunos nombres tachados con un marcador con este orden.

- Wendy

- Bebe

- Kenny

- Stan

- Kyle

- Tweek

- pip

- Cartman

- Butters

- Jamie

:::::: En la sala:::::

- cielos! Mataron a dos personas ayer en la mañana, no es extraño? – dijo el padre de rose mary a su esposa mientras la niña venia entrando

- oh hija como te fue en la escuela?

- me fue bien, tuvimos un merendar…

- oh que lindo!

- sip, fue divertido jijiji – rio la chica cubriéndose la boca – bueno ire a mi habitación :)

::::::en la habitación::::::

- faltan nombres… Carajo! Estoy en su lista, me va a matar! Pero… si escapo, se la muestro a los chicos mañana temprano y sabrán que tenía razón! Que dulce es la vida! Es la venganza perfecta!

- que haces tu aquí! Maricon de mierda! – decía rose mary quien acababa de entrar, cartman voltea asustado – que se supone que… devuélveme eso!

- como si fuera a hacerlo! Es la evidencia perfecta, eres una acecina puta desquiciada!

- cartman! Hablo enserio! Y no soy una acecina! ni siquiera sabes de que es esa lista! Y mas te vale por tu bien devolvérmela!

- o que harás? Matarme? – ¨aunque no es una mala idea¨ pensó rose mary.

- estas advertido culon! – decía mientras sus ojos se ponían rojos y la voz se le distorsionaba un poco, cartman asustado salta por la ventana del segundo piso huyendo.

- estas demente! – Grito rose mary asomándose por la ventana – *suspiro* mañana soluciono esto… - pensó la ojivioleta cerrando las cortinas de la ventana.

Final del capitulo 5. Waaa ahora si quedo mejor :D

Jamie: al fin estamos de acuerdo en algo :D

Emy: cierto :D

Rose mary: creo que las 4 porque a mi también me gusto :3

SPG13: siii creo que esta bastante bien! :D

Kenny: yo estoy feliz porque hasta el momento no eh muerto :D y también por otras cosas *¬*

Rose mary: si y después te golpee! :)

Kenny: como olvidarlo! ¬¬

Stan: pero nosotros casi no hemos salido ¬¬

Kyle: de hecho yo si Salí :D tu tuviste como 3 frases…

Stan: cállate Kyle! ¬¬

Kenny: por cierto donde esta el gordo?

Jamie: no se… rose fue la que se encargo de sacarlo :O que paso con el?

Rose mary: no mucho, pero estará bien… :D

Todos: O_o !

Emy: bueno… esperamos les haya gustado el fic… :)

SPG13: y muchas gracias por leerlo :D

Stan, kyle y kenny: no olviden dejar comentarios! :D


	6. cap 6  Venganza es placer

Flor: Vaya al fin aparezco yo! No se preocupen, ya soy la ultima nueva xDD

Jamie: bueno démosle la bienvenida a la chica nueva :D

Cartman: cuantas putas mas piensan venir? ¬¬

Jamie: que haces tu aquí culon? te habíamos echado!

SPG13: que rose mary no te había dejado en el hospital?

Cartman: carajo! No ven que vengo en silla de ruedas!

Stan: pues te lo tenías bien merecido…

Cartman: no fastidies cara de culo!

Emy: hola! De que me perdi? :D

Cartman: llegas tarde puta!

Emy: yo soy una de las autoras cartman te puedo sacar de la historia si quiero ¬¬

Cartman: y si lo haces perderás audiencia!

Emy: … bueno te quedas!

Stan: que tal si dejamos que la gente disfrute la historia? -_-

Flor: me parece bien! -_- disfruten!

Como ya es costumbre XD

Los hechos y personajes son ficticios y south park es una creación original de trey Parker y matt Stone.

CAPITULO 6: VENGANZA ES PLACER.

Era domingo y nevaba. No es que fuera ninguna novedad en realidad, después de todo, en South Park casi siempre estaba nevando, pero para Flor sí lo era, no llevaba ni tres días viviendo ahí.

Caminaba por la calle con al abrigo hasta el cuello y las manos en los bolsillos, no tenía guantes y se arrepentía de eso. Pasó junto a la Escuela Primaria de South Park y se detuvo frente al edificio amarillo. Estaba vacío.  
>Sintió un peso en el estómago, al día siguiente, a esa hora, estaría ahí dentro con un montón de niños que ni siquiera conocía.<p>

Era la primera vez que se mudaba, pero no le había gustado. Había estado acostumbrada a la misma casa, la misma escuela, los mismos compañeros, el mismo vecindario, el clima… Y de repente le habían reemplazado todo eso. Se acostumbraría, todos lo hacían, y volvería a la misma conformidad y tal vez comodidad que antes había tenido, hasta que volviera a cambiar todo.

El problema era cuánto tiempo tardaría.  
>«Mi mamá dijo que había un lago, ¿Me pregunto dónde…?».<br>Escuchó unas voces de niños y se volteó, venían de la otra acera. Uno de ellos usaba un gorro azul con orejeras y un pompón amarillo y el otro un suéter rojo con azul.  
>—Clyde, deja ya de poner lata —dijo el de azul.<br>El otro niño cruzó los brazos contra su pecho y replicó:  
>—¡Pero es que no he comido hoy!<br>El de azul se detuvo y se volteó a su amigo, dándole la espalda a Flor.  
>—¡Comimos hace dos horas!<br>—Sí pero…  
>—Sigue comiendo así y terminarás con el culo como Cartman —interrumpió—, además ya casi llegamos.<br>El chico de rojo suspiró y se encogió los hombros.  
>—Supongo que puedo aguantar.<br>—Espero.  
>Siguieron caminando, pasando frente a Flor, sin siquiera voltear a mirarla. Ella se preguntó si eran de su edad, parecía que si…<br>—¿No podemos ni siquiera llegar por unos tacos?  
>—¡Carajo Clyde!<p>

El par de niños siguió discutiendo pero Flor ya no pudo escuchar nada más, los siguió con la mirada hasta que desaparecieron en una esquina.  
>De pronto, siguiendo un impulso, corrió hacia la esquina donde habían desaparecido los niños y se asomó, eran los primeros niños de su edad que había visto en la calle desde que se había mudado ayer.<p>

«Yo también quisiera unos tacos…» pensó.  
>Pero en vez, sacó un cigarrillo y dándole una bocanada, se dio la vuelta para volver a casa.<p>

El primer día de clases para Flor no fue tan malo como hubiera pensado.  
>Todo comenzó cuando se bajó de la cama para arreglare, no había podido dormir en toda la noche por los nervios, pero extrañamente no se sentía cansada, tal vez también por los nervios.<p>

Llegó justo antes del timbre, pero no podía encontrar su salón.

—¿Disculpa, sabes dónde está…? —preguntó a un chico rubio que parecía aún más nervioso que ella, mucho más.

—GAH! —Saltó el chico, Flor se asustó y retrocedió, al igual que el niño—, ¡¿Me hablas a mí?

—Eh… si —dijo en un murmullo—, ¿Dónde queda el salón de quinto año?

—¡Gahh, eso es mucha presión! —Gritó el niño, sacudiendo la cabeza y mostrando varios tics—, ¡Oh Dios!  
>—¿Eh?<br>—¿Tweek, pasa algo? —preguntó alguien tras Flor.  
>La chica se volteó y vio al mismo niño que había visto ayer, traía el mismo gorro azul con orejeras.<br>El rubio sacudió la cabeza negativamente, pero temblaba aún.  
>—Vámonos, la clase ya va a empezar —dijo el otro niño.<br>—Gah, ah, ok... Craig.

Los dos se fueron por el pasillo. Flor de pronto se dio cuenta de lo sola que estaba, es decir, allí no tenía ningún amigo, al menos no todavía.  
>Entonces vio un chico gordo vestido de rojo que comía un chocolate.<p>

—¡Oye! —dijo Flor, caminando hacia el niño gordo.  
>—No ahora, puta —dijo, sacándole el dedo de en medio y comiéndose el resto del chocolate de un bocado—, tengo cosas que hacer.<br>—Gracias… —dijo ella. Nadie nunca en la vida la había llamado puta, y luego un gordo desconocido la había llamado puta sin siquiera haberla volteado a ver.

Luego vio un chico con un anorak naranja que le cubría casi toda la cara, a excepción de los ojos. Caminaba con una mochila desgastada a su hombro y un mechón d cabello rubio se asomaba de su capucha.

—¡Hey, disculpa! —llamó Flor. 

El niño siguió caminando y Flor fue tras de él.

Su corazón latía muy rápido y sabía que tenía la cara sonrojada, en especial por el hecho de que la hubieran ignorado y por tener que hablarle a un desconocido. Corrió y se puso delante del chico, cerrándole el paso.

—Oye… —empezó a decir.  
>El niño de naranja la rodeó y siguió caminando.<br>—¡Al carajo! —dijo y se volvió para ver si veía a alguien más para preguntarle.

Entonces apareció por el corredor un chico rubio con unos shorts azul cielo y un moñito al cuello. Tenía el cabello al hombro y por un segundo Flor pensó que era una chica.  
>«Vaya, que rara ropa…».<p>

—¡Oye, disculpa! —dijo Flor, haciéndole señas con la mano (para asegurarse de no ser ignorada de nuevo).  
>—¿Es a mí? —preguntó el niño.<br>—¡Sí, sí, por fin! —gritó Flor.  
>—¿Uh?<br>—Nada… —se acercó a él—, ¿Podrías decirme dónde queda el salón de quinto año?  
>—Seguro que sí —dijo el niño, sonriendo—, yo voy a ése salón, sígueme.<br>—¡Gracias!  
>—Por cierto, me llamo Phillip pero todos me dicen Pip porque… —su voz se perdió en un susurro, por un segundo una expresión de algo que Flor no pudo identificar apareció en su rostro, ¿nostalgia? ¿Miedo?, pero se esfumó al instante—, Mucho gusto en conocerte.<br>—Ah... igualmente —dijo ella, justo cuando comenzaron a subir las escaleras—, mi nombre es Flor.  
>—Correcto.<p>

—Bien, chicos, quiero que me ayuden a darle la bienvenida a la nueva alumna —dijo el señor Garrison.  
>—¿Qué?¿Otra? —Respondió Eric con un gruñido—, casi nunca hay nuevos y cuando hay no duran una semana… pero de repente están llegando como en manada, y puras mujeres.<br>Hubo un murmullo de asentimiento y unas risitas.  
>—Cállate gordo —dijo Jaime.<br>—Como sea, ella se llama… ah que se presente ella misma —dijo el maestro volviendo a su escritorio.

Flor abrió la boca pero no pudo sacar una palabra, su corazón comenzó a palpitar con fuerza, a pesar de que nadie le estaba poniendo atención en absoluto. Algunos dibujaban, entonces vio al chico del anorak naranja, y al del gorro azul, y al de los tics (que aún temblaba), y al gordo, y al que quería tacos.

— ¿Pero qué...? —Dijo sin querer en voz alta—. ¡Yo les pregunté a ustedes donde quedaba el salón y nadie me respondió!  
>Luego apuntó al de naranja.<br>—Tú ni siquiera volteaste a verme!  
>— ¿Me hablaste a mí esta mañana? —dijo Kenny.<br>— ¡Hasta me puse frente a ti para que me vieras!  
>—Ah… umm... pues hablas muy bajo… —dijo encogiendo los hombros y volviendo a dibujar.<br>—Argghh —luego se volvió al gordo—, ¡Tú me llamaste puta, ni si quiera te conozco!  
>—Oh, que sorpresa! —dijo Rose Mary sarcásticamente.<br>— ¿Y?  
>—Arrrghh ¡Y tú! —dijo de pronto Flor apuntando al rubio de los tics—, ¡¿Cuál es tu problema? Sólo te pregunté dónde estaba el maldito salón!<br>—¡GAAAH! Yo no... yo… ¡ah! —Tweek se cubrió el rostro con las manos.  
>—¡Deja a Tweek en paz! —le gritó Clyde desde el fondo del salón.<br>—Ah… pero es que…  
>—¡Sólo preséntate y ya! —dijo el señor Garrison, cerrando su revista de golpe y bajando los pies del escritorio.<br>—Me llamo Flor y tengo 9 años. Fin.  
>—Sigues hablando muy bajo… —dijo Kenny.<br>Flor lanzó un gruñido y se sentó tras de Rose Mary y Jaime.

—Hola —dijo a las dos chicas, luego volteó la mirada hacia Eric Cartman y añadió—: ¿Quién es él?  
>—¿El gordo? —dijo Rose Mary, en un susurro—, Se llama Eric pero todos le decimos Cartman, no te recomiendo que te juntes con él, es un mierda y un egoísta… desde que llegué a la escuela me tiene bronca.<br>—Sí, y a mí me hizo ver como una puta frente a toda la escuela —susurró Jaime—, no te acerques a él, quien sabe que podría hacerte.  
>—Una vez hizo que un niño se comiera a sus propios padres en salsa —dijo de pronto Kyle.<br>—Na-ah —dijo Rose Mary.  
>—Si-ah —dijo Kyle—, yo estuve ahí.<br>—¿Qué? ¡No sabía eso! —dijo Jaime asustada cubriéndose la boca con las manos.  
>—¡Asco! —dijo Rose Mary.<br>—Pues no parece tan malo… —dijo Flor, que internamente pensaba en que si era tan malo como decían, sería "interesante" conocerlo.  
>—Apariencias… es malo con nosotros y a lo mejor tarde o temprano también contigo —dijo Jaime.<br>—¡Cállense allá atrás —gritó el señor Garrison, terminando la conversación de los cuatro chicos.

Ya a la hora del receso Jaime y kyle se reúnen para estudiar para el examen de mañana 

-kyle espero que no te importe que rose mary y la chica nueva vengan a estudiar con nosotros verdad? - A kyle no le molesto en lo absoluto y empezaron a estudiar

Al día siguiente

las tres chicas van a la parada de autobús, bueno al menos no fue tan difícil hacer amigos aquí – pensó flor mientras sus nuevas amigas saludaban al grupo. (Flor: Guao! mucha gente en la parada xD)

- hola chicas- dicen los chicos.

- hola tu debes ser Eric – dice la pelinegra de ojiazul por su parte pensando como lograr que Jaime o rose mary lo ayude no le ase caso a flor, al poco rato llega el auto bus y todos se encaminan a la escuela

- Jaime ya se que hacer durante el examen tu te sientas cerca de mi y me pasas las respuestas- dice cartman  
>- sigues con eso? cartman para el tema no te ayudare- dice Jaime<br>- jodete venezolana de mierda- exclama cartman flor ve lo sucedido y decide ayudar a cartman  
>-sabes yo ayer estuve estudiando lo del examen y bueno se las respuestas si quieres te ayudo...<br>- guao que genial dice cartman  
>- y porque Jaime no te quiso ayudar?-dice flor –<p>

cartman puso su mano en su barbilla con la mirada al cielo, como recordando

:::::::flashback:::::::

*Ayer*

-Chicos chicos! Necesito su ayuda no eh estudiado para el examen y mi abuela me dejo en su testamento que si no aprobaba el examen no me iba a dar el videojuego que tanto quiero y que se lo daría a mi mamá para que lo donara!

- cartman no te ayudaremos- dijo kyle  
>- vete al carajo kyle, stan hermano tu si me ayudaras?-dice cartman<br>- no puedo yo debo estudiar-dice stan  
>-kenny...-dice cartman<br>-yo también debo estudiar...-dice kenny  
>- y que mierda se supone que haga con estos libros-dice cartman<br>En eso va pasando rose mary

- Rose mary mi buena amiga, tu eres inteligente necesito tu ayuda-dice cartman  
>-sea lo que sea no te ayudare cartman- dice rose mary<br>- carajo, solo esta vez! exclama cartman

- aparte que me tachas de asecina esperas que te ayude?

- Jodete puta asiática! No necesito tu ayuda!

Jaime acaba de llegar con su hermano y cartman corre hacia ella 

- Jaime necesito tu ayuda- dice cartman desesperado  
>-que quieres gordo-dice Jaime<br>- ya te dije no soy gordo soy de huesos grandes!-dice cartman  
>- si claro culon!<br>- cierra tu puta boca- dice cartman  
>- bueno entonces no te ayudo- dice Jaime<br>- Jaime!Jaime! Espera... enserio necesito tu ayuda-dice cartman  
>- Alex dile que deje joder es insoportable- dice Jaime<br>- no me meteré en tus problemas allá tu – dice el hermano de la chica y se va  
>- imbécil!- dice Jaime - esta bien cartman ahora si que quieres.<br>- necesito que me ayudes no estudie para el examen de mañana necesito tu ayuda o mi abuela no me dará el videojuego que quiero que me dejo como herencia y se lo dará a los pobres-dice cartman  
>- vaya que si eres egoísta, como sea no te ayudare - dice Jaime<br>-que porque!  
>- ah no se no será porque me hiciste ver como una puta frente a toda la escuela y el hecho que me dices puta cada 2 segundos, no tiene nada que ver, no se que tienes en mi contra pero no te ayudare - dice Jaime<br>- vete al carajo puta venezolana eres una mierda- dice cartman

::::::::Fin del flashback::::::::

Al finalizar el recuerdo, en ese instante a cartman se le ocurre una idea

- es que ella es mala conmigo, desde que llego a la escuela me odia – dice cartman asiéndose el inocente

- ella y rose mary dicen que tu eres el malo con ellas….- dijo flor

- mentira, solo quieren colocarte en mi contra, Rose mary es una asesina y Jaime es una puta y lo único que asen es joder, no se que tengan en mi contra pero ellas me dijeron que tu eras una puta de mierda.

- que? No estarás mintiendo?

- no podría! Mi mami dice que eso es malo… no miento ellas andan diciendo por toda la escuela que eres la puta mas grande de todas y que tarde o temprano te iban a joder

- porque harían algo así?

- no lo se… escuche que simplemente les caes mal…

- no te preocupes pronto nos vengaremos les haremos algo... algo muy malo lo mas malo que se nos pueda ocurrir, pero no ahora antes que nada vamos a hacer el examen de acuerdo

- gracias flor – dice cartman - jaja la puta ya callo

- como dices... - dice flor

- ah que... pronto nos vengaremos si eso - respondió cartman y se alejo 

SPG13: Muy bueno, muy bueno! xD

Flor: wiiii estoy feliz me gusto el capi :D

Emy: aunque ya somos como muchas chicas pero bueh! xD cartman tiene razón en esa parte… ^_^

Kenny: aunque por mi esta bien que vengan mas chicas ^_^

Jamie: kenny todas te queremos, pero no empieces u_u

Kenny: T_T

Flor: oigan y que fue de eric?

Kyle: eso no importa, como sea, esperamos hayan disfrutado el capitulo 6 :)

Stan: y no olviden dejar comentarios.

Kenny: besos a las fans ;)


	7. cap 7 La Botella

Kenny: wooho! Capitulo 7 :D amo este capitulo!

Emy: y se porque! U_u

Rose mary: ¬¬

Kenny: estoy feliz! :3

Kyle: al carajo contigo kenny! ¬¬

Stan y Flor: *suspiro*

SPG13: bien por ti ken! xD

Rose mary: *sonrojo* *desvía la mirada*

Jamie: disfruten el capitulo ^_^U

Los hechos y personajes son ficticios y south park es una creación original de trey parker y matt Stone

CAPITULO 7: LA BOTELLA.

Ya era la hora del examen y flor se sentó junto a cartman para ayudarle como prometió, jaime se sentó con kyle y rose mary con kenny pero antes el sr. garrison entro y le dijo a la clase que habían buenas noticias

- chicos buenas noticias, la señorita Wendy Testaburguer apareció ayer con vida y se a vuelto a reintegrar a las clases!- stan se alegra muchísimo al oír eso y Wendy…

- kyle quien es ella? - dice Jaime a kyle pero stan contesta.

- es mi ex novia la encontraron muerta en la calle 18 semanas antes de que llegaras…

- si la mataron como puede estar viva?- en eso wendy mira fijamente a rose mary

- esa puta intento matarme!

-wendy de que estas hablando?- dice el sr. Garrison

- no digas pendejadas, yo no intente matarte, solo recuerdo que iba caminando hacia la calle 18 y me desmalle cuando desperté estaba en el hospital  
>- por que yo te lleve hasta allá puta!... - dijo wendy<p>

- flash back -

rose mary iba camino a la calle 18 para enfrentarse a wendy como habían acordado pero de repente rose mary se desmalla y el espíritu toma control de ella sus ojos se tornaron rojos y agarro un cuchillo que tenia en su mochila y se acerco al callejón

- te llego la hora puta! - dijo rose mary

wendy sabia que no era ella no se comportaba como tal, y rose mary trato de acuchillarla en el pecho pero le dio a su hombro, en eso con la fuerza que tenia wendy le dio un golpe en cara en la cual rose mary sorprendentemente sale ilesa y cae desmallada volviendo en si…

- es una hija de puta, pero dejarla aquí va en contra de mis principios morales – pensó wendy y la llevo al hospital paso al infierno la deja en un camilla y luego ella se desmalla también, parecía muerta y avisaron a sus padres la llevaron a una camilla y la atendieron, a los dos días despertó un poco adolorida…

Rose mary si despertó al instante sin recordar nada de lo que paso pero le dolía un poco la cara

-fin del flash back-

- ósea que eso fue lo que paso? - dijo rose mary

- si puta intentaste matarme - dijo Wendy

- espera un momento! ósea que rose mary es acecina! - dice Jaime

- ven chicos tenia razón, la puta es acecina, primero fue pip, luego tweek y casi fue wendy quien sigue kyle? - dijo cartman

- basta culon, yo no voy a morir – kyle

- y porque dices que kyle va a morir digo porque estas tan seguro- dice Jaime

- pues porque es un judío marika, y todos saben que los judíos mueren joven!

- basta cartman! kyle no morirá! - dice Jaime

-aunque tiene razón que tal si acabamos con el judío - dice una voz en la cabeza de rose mary - ya te dije a el no lo matare! - dice rose mary por desgracia en voz alta

- ven se los dije admite su delito - dice cartman

- no molestes a rose mary culon - dice kenny

- ya niños basta, wendy siéntate al lado de stan y comencemos el maldito examen! - dice el sr. Garrison ya exaltado.

- los chicos empezaron el examen, cartman con ayuda de flor aprueba el examen, a jaime y kyle no les salió ningún problema puesto estaba fácil para ellos eh igual con rose mary, kenny, stan y Wendy. Al finalizar el examen…

- oye no has notado que kyle es lindo? – dice jamie en susurro a rose mary.

- no...-

- a mi me parece lindo

- te gusta kyle?

- creo que si, no lo había notado, pero creo que si me gusta - dice jaime y luego sus pensamientos regresan a kyle

Los chicos como aprobaron el examen sin problemas ya podían ir a la cafetería todos se sentaron en una misma mesa exceptuando cartman y flor que se sentaron en una mesa aparte para pensar en la venganza

- como coño piensas vengarte de esas hijas de puta - dice flor a cartman

- muy simple, rociamos veneno para ratas en su comida, les saldra manchas en la piel y a los pocos minutos morirán los enterramos en tu patio y decimos que las raptaron- dice cartman

- venganza... no letalidad - dice flor

- que mierda quieres?

- esto lo vi en una película, rociamos miel en sus caras mientras duermen y luego les colocamos cucarachas encima…

- es todo?

- es mejor que andar matando por hay… que tal si alguien se entera?

- bien ágamos eso!- dice cartman

- mañana aremos una pijamada las chicas y yo en casa de jaime, sugeriré que invitaremos a los chicos y aprovechamos a hacerlo! 

- aunque yo haría algo mas elaborado… pero si no queda de otra… - dice cartman

- tu confía! Si no funciona probamos algo tuyo… que no sea letal…

- hecho! 

:::::::::::Esa misma Noche:::::::::::

Ya estaban todas las chicas reunidas en casa de jaime eran como las 7:00pm, todas arreglándose las uñas (típicas cosas de niñas xDD)

- esto es aburrido, arreglémonos eh invitemos a los chicos! – menciono flor

- porque quieres invitar a los chicos? - dice Jaime

- por que así... invitamos a kyle que a ti te gusta y jugamos a la botella!

-no se, el pensaría que lo estoy intentando atraer o algo así… - dijo Jaime

- vamos Jaime! invitaremos a otros chicos para que el no sospeche nada

- si jamie será divertido! – dijo bebe

- si! Y así les hacemos bromas mientras duermen! – dijo rose mary

- me parece bien!- dice jamie accediendo a favor de la votación y las chicas se acomodaron los cabellos se terminaron de pintar las uñas eh invitaron a los chicos.

- que tal si invitamos a eric? – sugirió flor

- no invitare a esa bazofia a mi casa! y menos después de lo que me hiso!

- jaime, te prometo que nada malo pasara invitémoslo! Además aprovechas a hacerle algún tipo de broma mientras duerme!

- si tu dices... – dice la castaña mientras rose mary marca el teléfono. las chicas invitaron a stan, kyle, cartman, kenny, Clyde y Craig, los chicos llegaron a los 20 min y se sentaron en el suelo totalmente aburridos

- chicos que tal si jugamos a la botella - dijo jaime - kyle accedió a jugar de inmediato! y se sentó al lado de rose mary para asegurarse besarla a ella al lado estaba stan, jaime se sentó en medio de stan y kyle y kenny se sentó también al lado de rose mary

- eric tienes las cosas - dijo flor en voz baja  
>- si aquí las tengo, esperemos a que todos duerman…<p>

Los chicos empezaron a girar la botella de repente la botella le cae a rose mary y le toca besar a kenny

- carajo por que no me toco a mi! - dijo kyle

- de que hablas...? - dijo rose mary

- ah nada – dijo el pelirrojo y rose mary prosiguió a besar a kenny. las reglas eran que el beso debía durar al menos 4 seg, podía ser sin lengua o no.

Mientras kyle veía como kenny besaba a rose mary y moría de rabia por dentro, rose mary se sonrojo un poco.

Dios mío! estoy en el cielo – pensó kenny

(kenny: ven porque digo que amo este capitulo XD, Rose mary: ya kenny no interrumpas la historia ¬¬)

Una vez acabado el beso volvieron a girar la botella y le callo esta vez a stan y el debía besar a jaime, wendy se puso muy celosa y quedo viendo a jaime con mucho enojo.

- IU Que asco!, no quiero besar a stan - dijo la castaña.

- tienes que hacerlo puta son las reglas - dijo cartman

- no fastidies gordo de mierda!

- y tu puta! - dijo cartman

- y tu pendejo! - dijo Jaime

-cara de culo!

- hijo de puta!

- cabrona!

- marika!

- lesbiana!

-vagina bota sangre!

- Carajo jamie! bésalo ya y continuemos con el puto juego! - dijo kyle para que pronto le tocara besar a rose mary  
>- no fastidies judío! - dijo la castaña resignándose y decidió besar a stan mientras pensaba (tranquila jaime, piensa en algo bonito que pasara rápido... IU! Que asco!)<p>

Y beso a stan luego de los 2 seg un pensamiento le vino a la mente (guao besa bien... y luego volvió el asco, IU...!), en ese instante el papá de jaime entra porque escucho los IU!, muy repetidos que dijo jaime anteriormente

-ahhhhh - grita el sr. Martinez

- papá! no es lo que tu crees estábamos jugando! – dijo jamie apartándose de stan bruscamente.

- a que a las putas!- dijo muy enojado - quiero que todos ustedes se larguen de mi casa!

-(carajo este marika nos arruino la venganza)- pensó cartman, una vez que todos se fueron el papá de jaime se sienta con ella a hablar en al cocina con su esposa

- porque coño estabas besando a ese niño!

- no era así, estábamos jugando a la botella, no pensábamos hacer nada malo! - dijo Jaime

- hija… yo a tu edad me gustaba jugar a la botella solo para besarme con las chicas… Y TU ME VAS A DECIR QUE SOLO ERA UN JUEGO!

- de un modo u otro ese beso pudo haber sido con cualquiera!

- que mierda dices! Estas castigada! sin teléfono, sin televisor y sin internet por 1 mes!

- papá! No es justo tu sabes que yo soy incapaz de hacer algo malo, tu mismo me conoces, soy tu hija!

- sin peros, sube a tu cuarto! – la castaña subió a su cuarto sin reclamar, se sintió mal, su padre jamás le había gritado así…

- hay marta en que me equivoque...

- tranquilo, no te equivocaste en nada las chicas a esa edad son así que sueñan con el primer beso…

- lo se... pero me pego duro el beso que le dio a ese chico... jamás espere eso de mi propia hija, estoy pensando en sacarla de esa escuela

- armando basta!, jaime tiene razón en algo ella tarde o temprano iba a dar su primer beso y eso es algo que iba ser inevitable, tu estas molesto porque piensas que te quieren quitar a tu hija, pero no es así estoy pensando que fuiste muy duro con ella la botella giro de seguro le callo a jaime y le toco besar al chico eso es todo!

- quizás tengas razón... iré a hablar con ella - y el sr. martinez subió a la alcoba de su hija - jaime?

- vete...- dice Jaime

- hija perdóname, fui un estúpido no pensé bien y te humille frente a tus amigos, te regañe... Pero hable con tu madre y me doy cuenta que me comporte como un estúpido…

- podrías callarte? Es decir, la conversación ya esta como algo melancólica no?

- bueno si… eso creo, este tema a mi también me incomoda…

- ah por cierto, estas perdonado… - dijo la castaña arropándose.

- uff, que bueno… descansa hija – dijo el padre de la chica saliendo de la habitación.

-al dia siguiente-

- hola puta, te metiste en problemas a noche jajaja – decía cartman refiriéndose a jamie  
>- no, en realidad mi papá no me hiso nada<br>- guao que bien, por un momento me sentí culpable - dijo stan

- no te preocupes stan, rose mary, flor miren ayer le dije a mi mamá antes de hacer la pijamada que trabajaba en Raisins para ayudarlos con la economía y ella lo hablo con mi papá y como quise ayudarlos me dejaron usar el dinero que ahorre para lo que quiera, no es genial!

- y por mucho! :) – dijo rose mary

- y que bueno que dejes de trabajar en ese lugar, por cierto que harás con el dinero?

- no se… tenia pensado usarlo para mi cumpleaños… que es dentro de 2 semanas por cierto…

- no es mala idea… - dijo kyle

- ¨aunque a mi se me ocurren mejores ideas que hacer con ese dinero…¨ - dijo una voz en la cabeza de rose mary.

- no te metas en esto puta! – dijo rose por desgracia en voz alta

- ah… rose? – dijo kenny

- oh! Am… disculpen era mi conciencia…!

- ¨si… tu conciencia u_u¨ - dijo de nuevo la voz…

Fin del capitulo 7 :D

Jamie: siento que hay que enfatizar mas el tema de rose mary…

Emy: ya te dije eso lo haremos en los capítulos especiales…

Stan: pensé que los especiales eran los de Jamie y…

SPG13: stan! No des detalles de los próximos capítulos ¬¬ se supone que debe ser sorpresa! ¬¬

Kenny: como un ataque terrorista?

Kyle: carajo kenny! No cuentes la historia!

Kenny: estas enojado porque yo si…

Kyle: Carajo! No hay razón para que me lo recuerdes! *se para y se va*

Kenny: …bese a rose XD

Stan y Jamie: *suspiro*

SPG13: bueno… esperamos les haya gustado, no olviden dejar comentarios :D

Emy: y disculpen las tardanzas ^_^


	8. cap 8  Stan y Jamie?

Kenny: bueno debo admitir que este capitulo me pareció muy divertido ;D

SPG13: eso sii XDDD

Jamie: *sonrojo tomate*

Stan: … disfruten el capitulo ^^U

Y como ya es costumbre! :D

¨Los hechos y personajes de la siguiente lectura son ficticios y south park es una creación original de Trey Parker y Matt Stone¨

CAPITULO 8: STAN Y JAMIE?

Era una mañana aparentemente normal en south park, los chicos estaban jugando en la cancha de baloncesto y en eso llega Butters y les pregunta...

- hey, chicos puedo jugar?

- no eres lo suficientemente genial para jugar así que vete - dice Cartman

- si Butters, vete - dice Stan y Butters se sintió mal

- ya chicos no molesten a Butters!, eso no es correcto - dijo Jamie - anda Butters toma este chocolate y ve a casa, no le hagas caso a lo que los chicos te dicen, son unos maricas!

- oh.. Gracias Jamie - dice Butters y se va

- oh si Jamie! que amable ¬¬ - dijo Cartman

- no empieces gordo!

- *suspiro* u_u siempre es así? – dice Flor

- casi todo el tiempo… - dice Rose Mary

- bueno chicos tengo que irme, Stan no olvides venir para probar el volante del ps2 - dice la castaña y se va mientras Kenny hace ojitos a Rose Mary en los cuales ella responde del mismo modo.

- ah carajo! No empiecen con esto! – dice Kyle.

(Kyle: es necesario hacerme sentir mal? ¬¬ - Emy: no es mi culpa que esto le de mas emoción a la historia! Y deja de interrumpir! ¬¬ - Kyle: T_T)

Ya en casa de la pequeña castaña la familia se encuentra almorzando y en eso tocan el timbre y la chica abre.

- hola Butters! que lindo verte, que haces aquí?

- vine a decirte que me gustas :)

- ah...?

- que vine a decirte que seas mi novia! :)

- ... Estas mal de la cabeza? como podría ser tu novia!

- pero Jamie, yo te quiero, tu eres buena conmigo… - Jamie al ver a Butters tan... Butters decide decirle q no le gusta de una manera mas o menos sutil…

- ah... Butters lo que pasa es que yo… tengo novio...! si eso!

- oh... y quien es?

- pues… am… *rascándose la cabeza* (en eso llega Stan como había acordado)... es Stan!

- Stan? - dice Butters

- ah... si, Butters si me disculpas un segundito que necesito hablar con Stan en privado si... - dice Jamie y se lleva Stan a al segundo piso de la casa 

:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

- que sucede?

- mira parece que le gusto a Butters…

- y que con eso?

- pues que me da miedo decirle que a mi no me gusta! así que necesito que finjas ser mi novio por un tiempo, mas o menos hasta que se le pase esta pendejada!

- y porque yo?

- pues porque eres el único mojón que decidió venir a mi casa! si fuera por mi escogería a Kyle! - dijo Jamie - me ayudaras si o si?

- Jamie, yo no estoy para esto!

- Stan! ayúdame o pasaras a ser mi enemigo y no te hablare mas, y encima te pateare el culo!, quieres que te patee el culo?

- no...

- bueno, pues entonces sígueme la corriente… - y ambos bajan a donde esta Butters

- Butters ya termine de hablar con Stan... mi novio, no Stan?

- si ella es mi novia.. - dijo el chico

- oh... bueno felicidades Stan..- dijo Butters y se va un poco triste

- oh Dios! – dice Jamie en suspiro

- estará bien mentirle a Butters?

- no me gusta hacerlo… pero no puedo decirle que a mi no me gusta el..

- que harás?

- supongo que dejarlo así un tiempo… 

:::::::::::::::al día siguiente en la escuela:::::::::::::::

Butters estaba muy deprimido sentado en uno de los pasillos de la escuela con la mirada gacha, Rose Mary quien acababa de llegar lo ve triste y se acerca…

- hola Butters! porque estas triste?

- Jamie es novia de Stan, y a mi me gusta ella...

- Jamie novia de Stan? es imposible a mi me dijo que le gusta Kyle -en eso Wendy escucha la conversa

- como que Stan tiene novia? - dijo Wendy

-si Butters me dijo que Jamie y Stan salían… aunque me parece un poco raro… - dice encogiendo los hombros… por su parte Wendy decide hablar con la castaña personalmente…

:::::::LOOOOL:::::::

- oye puta! como es eso que sales con mi novio!

- en primera Stan me dijo que termino contigo, además yo no salgo con el, por amor al cielo, que asco!

- Rose Mary me dijo que tu y Stan salían...

-carajo! lo que me faltaba!

- esta bien… pero sea cual sea el caso, mas te vale por tu bien no acercarte a el!

- me importa un comino si piensas hacerme daño! Además no tengo problemas en vencer a un poco cosa como tu! Stan es mi amigo y seguirá siéndolo, lo entiendes o te hago un grafico?

- pues supongo que no por mucho perra! – decía Wendy en posición de pelea

- hacerme daño no te ayudara en nada, Stan sabe lo celosa que eres! Si algo me pasa el sabrá que fuiste tu! Y si enserio quieres gustarle jamás lo lograras de ese modo! – dice la castaña retirándose

- que mierda! Tiene razón! – dice Wendy en gruñido, si que odia a Jamie

Ya cuando salieron de clases los chicos están en casa de Kyle viendo Terrance y Philips, las chicas llegan a visitar y Cartman le dice a Jamie

- hola perra, me dijeron que eres la puta de Stan!

- coño! no soy la novia de Stan, el solo finge ser mi novio!

- y como es eso de que son novios? - Dijo Kenny

- acabo de decir que no soy la puta de Stan!

- como fue que paso? - dijo Kyle

- oh dios mío! - dijo Jamie - Stan necesito hablar contigo! ahora! – dice tomando a Stan del brazo y llevándolo a la cocina (casa ajena, cuanta confianza xDD)

- ponle fin a esto!, me estoy hartando de que piensen que soy tu puta!

- que quieres que yo haga?

- pues piensa!, tu eres inteligente

- y que tal si mañana actuamos como novios y luego nos peleamos por una tontería y terminamos...

- Stan… esa es la idea mas pendeja que eh oído, pero podría funcionar! y yo voy a terminar contigo!

- pero yo quiero terminar contigo!

- no! yo terminare contigo, quieras o no!

Al día siguiente en la escuela

Bueno ya estamos aquí, tómame de la mano - en eso Jamie ve a Cartman a lo lejos - esto es lo que are le buscare pelea a Cartman, el me gritara y tu no me defenderás! yo me enojo contigo y terminamos, ok?

- no deberíamos hacer algo mas creíble?

- que mas creíble que eso? – dice la castaña mientras van caminando donde están los chicos -hola gordo! como están tu y tu enorme culo?

- coño no soy gordo!

- yo te veo gordo y mas en el culo!

- al carajo contigo puta! No te metas con mi culo!

- o que harás? golpearme?

– ah que no? - en eso Cartman enojado intenta golpear a Jamie pero Stan se mete y lo evita, tumbando a Cartman y dándole una patada.

- hijo de perra! Eso me dolió!

- púdrete Cartman! La intentas golpear otra vez y te parto el culo!

- Stan porque hiciste eso! – dice la castaña

- te iba a golpear...

- y acaso eres idiota? eso se suponía!– dice Jamie yéndose.

- Stan, tu puta se molesto, que conste que ella empezó - dijo Cartman

- iré a hablar con ella.. - dice Rose Mary decidiéndose ir a busca a su amiga y la encuentra sentada en el piso del baño confundida por lo que había pasado

- Jamie estas bien?

- si… Cartman no me pego, Stan evito que lo hiciera... Rose Mary tu eres mi amiga, dime, que me esta pasando de repente veo a Stan como un amigo, mi mejor amigo diría yo y el siempre me a tratado bien y ahora me defiende sin razón alguna...? no se que pensar…

- quizá tu si le gustas a el, ponte a pensar! se besaron una vez, el te defiende y encima te trata bien, eso esta mas que claro

- aunque así fuera, yo no se si me guste Stan, estoy confundida...

- porque no hablas con el?

- porque es un marica idiota!

- si un marica idiota que te defendió...

- odio cuando tienes razón... pero si voy a hablar con el – dice la ojicafe y busca a Stan, al encontrarlo decide hablar con el en privado

- Stan lo lamento, dije cosas malas tu también... y lamento haberte insultado, no quiero que vuelva a pasar y sabes, ya no me importa que piensen que somos novios… me siento muy mal por haberme enojado…

- no te preocupes por eso… no estoy molesto…

- oh… no sabes como me alegro! :) por cierto… porque me defendiste?

- no se... no quería que te pegaran...

- de cualquier forma, gracias, eres un buen amigo...

- no hay problema :)

Al anochecer (vaya el tiempo pasa rápido en este fic xDD) Jaime estaba en su cama ya durmiendo, y alguien entra por la ventana, ella escucha el ruido y se despierta...

- ahh...(bostezo)... que cara.. Butters! que coño haces en mi cuarto, a las… *revisando un reloj* 4 de la mañana! No ves que necesito embellecerme!

- yo solo quería verte...

- PAPÁ BUTTERS ESTA EN MI CUARTO Y NO ME DEJA DORMIR!

-no yo solo quiero estar contigo, especialmente ahora… :)

-PAPÁ BUTTERS ESTA EXITADO Y ME ESTA PIDIENDO QUE TENGA SEXO CON EL!

- QUE MIERDA PASA AQUI! - dice el sr. Martínez

-papá, Butters quiere que tenga sexo con el!

- como! Marta tráeme la pistola!

- que pasa mi amor?

- coño, búscame la pistola!- Butters se asusta y sale corriendo por la puerta... antes de que lo maten...

- mierda Marta, te tardaste en buscarme la pistola!, y que hacia ese marica en tu cuarto!

-yo le gusto, el a mi no, y la escuela entera piensa que soy la puta de Stan!

-Stan no es el chico a quien tu besaste?...

-si porque…?

- Marta tráeme la pistola, iremos a casa de Stanley...

- PAPÁ!, no le hagas nada a Stan, yo me busque esto!

- oh dios mío! primero trabajas en un bar de putas, y ahora esto, que sigue después!

- papá que pasa? - Dice el hermano de Jamie

- un marica! vino a pedirle a Jamie que tuviese sexo!

- mamá, búscame la pistola - dijo el chico…

- dejen su tema con la puta pistola, si! y ya déjenme dormir, yo soluciono esto!

- y porque ese niño, te estaba pidiendo sexo? – dice la madre de Jamie (Marta :p)

- porque me porte amable con el y le guste! no puedes ser buena gente porque luego piensan cosas que no son!

- voy a buscar la pistola… - dice Marta

- dios mío! que te hice?

Al día siguiente de la ¨charla¨ de la pistola Jaime va al escuela y se encuentra con Kyle...

- hola Kyle! y los chicos?

- no se... deben estar en la parada de auto bus... oye no ah visto a Rose Mary?

- no, no la eh visto... oye! te parece si me acompañas a la parada? :)

- claro! :) - y ambos van hacia la parada del autobús y en efecto los chicos estaban hay

oh vaya! miren quienes vienes el marica y la perra del mes! - dijo Cartman

- cállate culón! no molestes a Jamie! - dijo Stan

- ah claro! Stan defiende a su noviecita! jajaja mas marica no puede ser! - dijo Cartman

- al carajo culón! Stan no es mi novio! - dijo Jamie

- como digas puta! - en eso llega Rose Mary (parece que tuvo una mala noche ayer) venia con la mirada baja y algo triste... con algunas ojeras

- Rose Mary! que te paso? te ves horrible! - dijo Jamie

- tuve una pelea ayer...

- con quien? - dijo Kyle

- no tiene importancia dijo mientras llegaba el bus y subía junto con los demás…

- que crees que tenga Rose Mary?... se ve terrible - dijo Jamie a Stan

- no lo se... igual no pensemos en eso

- me preocupa... - dijo Jamie

al llegar al colegio... todavía no entraban a clase

La castaña decide evadir el tema de Rose Mary buscando a Kyle, ya que a ella le gusta el, pensó que quizá la podría hacer olvidar el tema por un rato...

- hola Kyle! – dice la pequeña chica notando que el se veía mas triste que ella - que tienes?

- me siento mal por lo de Rose Mary... me duele verla así...

- ah… Kyle porque hablas así? pareciera que te gustara ella...

- que! No! a mi no me gusta Rose Mary... - dijo algo nervioso

- seguro? si es así dime, yo no le diré nada a ella...

- bueno… si, me gusta Rose Mary...- aunque la chica no había compartido tanto con Kyle como el lo hacia con Rose Mary se sintió bastante deprimida al oír eso, porque mierda se me ocurrió decir ¨anda dime¨ pensó mientras se le aguaron los ojos…

- que sucede? - dijo Kyle

- eh... me tengo que ir!- dijo nerviosa y con algunas lagrimas mientras se iba..

- que mierda fue eso? – se preguntaba Kyle por su parte la castaña se aisló en la parte trasera del colegio cerca de una cancha de futbol... se quedo hay un buen rato llorando… en eso llaga Stan..

Jamie! donde estabas te estábamos buscan.. Oye que haces aqui? en este lugar se reúnen siempre los chicos góticos…

- eso explica el olor a cigarrillo... sabes no entrare hoy a clases me iré a mi casa...

- porque? que paso? Y… estabas llorando? – dijo el ojiazul al ver los ojos sollozos de la chica

- pregúntale a tu amigo Kyle! – dice y se va dejando a Stan confundido, que habrá pasado?

Al llegar a casa

- Jamie que haces aquí tan temprano..? - dijo la mamá de Jamie  
>- no hubo clases...<br>- y porque tu hermano no ah llegado!  
>- no hubo clases para los de 4to grado...<br>- ah.. De acuerdo... puedes irte... - y Jamie subió a su alcoba y se puso a cantar Never again de Midway State.

Después de eso la castaña decide hacerse un cambio de imagen… empezando por su cabello, cortándoselo a la altura de los hombros tiñéndolo de un color negro y después alisándolo para finalmente agregarle un mechón fucsia que cubría parte de su ojo derecho.

buscando entre su armario consigue una camiseta negra de esas que las mangas adornan la parte baja de los hombros que tenia en la zona donde va el pecho izquierdo el dibujo de un corazón roto, una falda a rayas que casi nunca usaba, brazaletes roqueros, unas botas y otros accesorios… - estoy soy yo ahora… - pensó viéndose en un espejo

al día siguiente...

Jamie vístete llegaras tarde y que tienes hija? no as salido en toda la tarde de ayer que sucede...- cuando Jamie se quita la sabana de la cabeza...

- oh dios mío! Jamie que te hiciste en el cabello! y... oh dios mío!  
>- así es como soy ahora... salte un momento me voy a cambiar...- cuando termina de cambiarse Jamie baja de su habitación hasta la cocina...<br>- armando ves! te dije nuestra hija se volvió gótica!  
>- Jamie! Eres tu te ves genial! - dijo Alex<br>- jovencita! mas te vale te quites eso ya mismo! oh quedaras sin teléfono 3 meses!  
>- para lo que mi importa mi teléfono... - decía Jamie mientras salía de su casa<br>- Jaime! no piensas comer!  
>- ya comí tranquila... - dijo mientras se iba...<p>

al llegar al colegio nadie la reconocía se veía totalmente diferente...

se oían murmullos, oigan quien es esa chica?, no se.. parece la chica de rosa que asiste al 4to grado... en eso los chicos la ven así...

- Jamie! oh dios mío! que te paso! - dijo Stan

- así soy yo ahora...

- jajaja ahora paso de puta a gótica - dijo Cartman

- cállate Cartman! - dijo Stan

- Stan no le digas nada ah Cartman... déjalo ser feliz...

- ves Stan! la puta quiere que la insulten!, oye Jamie eres la puta mas grande! mas perra que tu, nadie! Jajaja

- ya se... - dijo mientras se iba, en eso Cartman se frena con los insultos - dios! que aburrido si que esta mal!

- No se chicos, Jamie me cae como una patada en las bolas pero en serio algo tiene...

- a ver, quien le hiso algo malo? aparte de ti Cartman... - dijo Rose Mary

- bueno yo ayer le pregunte a Jamie que tenia y me dijo que le preguntara a Kyle..

- Kyle que le hiciste! - dijo Rose Mary

- yo que mierda se! yo estaba preocupado, ella hablo conmigo, me pregunto si me gustaba alguna chica, dije que si y se fue llorando...

- pendejo! porque le dijiste algo así! - dijo Rose Mary

- que tiene?

- no ves que esa niña esta loquita por ti! y ahora le rompiste el corazón! – volvió a decir la pelinegra

- no quise hacerlo..

- Kyle mas te vale que soluciones esto! - dijo Stan

- y por que yo?

- porque te lo pondré de esta manera! Jamie es mi mejor amiga si no solucionas esto yo misma me encargare de patearte el culo! - dijo Rose Mary

- ah! carajo! - dijo Kyle

Fin del capitulo 8

Kyle: ah ustedes como que les encanta ponerme las cosas difíciles ¬¬

SPG13: es que así en mas divertido! *pervyface*

Kyle: ¬¬

Emy: no te enojes con nosotras! Solo tratamos de hacer la historia interesante!

Kenny: pero si saben que tenemos pendientes los capítulos de…

Emy: kenny! No des adelantos! Además ya dije que esos capítulos son los especiales!

Jamie: en tanto me den una solución no tengo problema! Me siento forever alone!

Emy: me lo dices o me lo preguntas? ¬¬

Stan: *suspiro* esperamos hayan disfrutado el capitulo y nuestra tonta conversación ^_^

Kenny: no olviden dejar comentarios! *lanza beso a las chicas*

SPG13: si no dejan comentarios kenny morirá!

Kenny: felizmente, no eh muerto aun! No podrían dejarme sin morir al menos una vez? ¬¬

Emy: quien sabe… ya veremos :D

Kenny: u_u


	9. cap 9 Especial Romantico

Jamie: wii soy emo :3

Rose Mary: amo este capitulo, es tan emomente genial :3

Stan: -.-U disfruten la historia…

Todos los hechos y personajes son ficticios y south park es una creación original de trey parker y matt stone.

CAPITULO 9: ESPECIAL ROMANTICO (Stan x Jamie) 

Anterior mente:

- no ves que esa niña esta loquita por ti! y ahora le rompiste el corazón!  
>- no quise hacerlo..<br>- Kyle mas te vale que soluciones esto! - dijo Stan  
>- y por que yo?<br>- porque te lo pondré de esta manera Jamie es mi mejor amiga si no solucionas esto yo misma me encargare de patearte el culo! - dijo Rose Mary  
>- ah! carajo! - dijo Kyle.<p>

Unos Días Después…

Jamie se encontraba en la parte trasera del colegio, otra vez no volvió a entrar a clases en eso unos chicos góticos se le acercaron, el líder del grupo que por cierto era alto fue el que dirigió la palabra.

- quien eres tu? que haces en nuestro lugar? - dijo el chico alto  
>- el país es libre, así que puedo sentarme donde quiera... me llamo Jamie y ustedes?<br>- mmm, ya se quien eres, eres la niña fresa del 4to grado, yo soy Ethan, el es Dylan, ella Herietta y el mas joven es Georgie, deberías irte no nos gusta que nos copien.  
>- no los copio, solo visto como me siento...<br>- quieres unirte a nosotros? pareces una persona sin alegría supongo que compartimos algunas cosas  
>- supongo que no estaría mal… - en eso llega Stan<p>

- Jamie ya las clases acabaron y... hola chicos como están?, oye que haces con ellos?  
>- son nuevos amigos... a que viniste?<br>- quería acompañarte a casa, quisiera hablar contigo...  
>-... Bueno, adiós chicos pensare en su oferta - dijo Jamie mientras se iba con Stan.<p>

- de que querías hablar?

- pienso que deberías ponerle fin a esto, eso de ser gótica no va contigo.

- como sabes? ni que leyeras mi mente!

- porque te comportas así? es por Kyle? se que te gusta pero tampoco es para tanto!

- no entiendo porque te pones altanero! Kyle no tiene nada que ver! si quiero ser gótica o no es mi problema!

- no lo es, soy tu mejor amigo y esto me afecta!

- te afecta? En que? Sigo siendo la misma! - decía Jamie enojada

- la misma, mis bolas! Te comportas como un ridículo emo! Ya hasta faltas a clases!

- Stan! Es mi vida y no la tuya! Y por si no te das cuenta, no pienso cambiar por ti! – decía la castaña yéndose

- entonces que sea así!... y mas te vale no dirigirme la palabra! - dijo Stan también enojado mientras se iba

En casa de Jamie.

Rose Mary fue en la tarde a casa de Jamie para ver si podía alegrarla un poco... ella solo le contó lo sucedido con Stan. La pelinegra ya estaba fastidiada

- ¨soy tu mejor amigo y eso me afecta!¨ que idiota es! porque eso le tiene que afectar!

- (es raro esta pelea hizo que Jamie se enojara, Cartman la insulto y seguía igual, a lo mejor Stan pueda cambiarla...) el solo quiere ayudarte.

- no quiero que me ayude ese cabrón!

- no hablemos de eso... oye! mañana quieres venir al parque después de clases? :)

- no tengo ganas...

- oh vamos! estoy segura que te divertirás!

- ... (Suspiro) no se en que ayude, pero bueno iré... - dijo Jamie con resignación

- bueno me retiro ya eh estado un largo rato aquí, nos vemos mañana!

En casa de Stan, estaban los chicos reunidos.

- es una puta! ¨no cambiare por ti Stan!¨ que se cree? – decía el chico del pompón rojo

- hahaha que divertido, la puta de Stan se enojo con el! hahaha - decía Cartman - ves Stan yo te dije ella es tan puta que... - Stan lo interrumpió

- mas vale que te calles gordo de mierda! - en eso llega el papá de Stan

- Stan! chicos! que están haciendo? porque tantos insultos?

- Stan se peleo con su puta y la esta pagando con nosotros - dijo Cartman

- al carajo! ella no es mi novia!

- Stan hijo, el amor es algo profundo, cuando conocía a tu madre también peleamos mucho cuando jóvenes... – decía Randy

- que no es mi novia!

- a no? y porque te enojas? - decía Kenny

- al carajo! ella no es nada mío! - en eso llega Rose Mary a casa de Stan

- Rose Mary! Que bueno verte! :) - dijo Kyle

- hola chiscos– dijo la chica mientras por su parte jalo a Stan del brazo lo llevo al frente de la casa de este – tu y yo tenemos que hablar!

- que coño quieres? – Dijo el chico

- creo saber como hacer para que Jamie siga siendo la misma!

- eso ya no me interesa! si quieres que sea la misma dile a Kyle que vuelva a hablar con ella!

- Kyle hablo con ella y no funciono! quizá si habla contigo...

- no dejare que me insulte otra vez esa puta! no le hablare nunca mas! - dijo Stan cruzándose de brazos

- como quieres no hagas nada! (suspiro) quieres venir mañana conmigo al parque...?

- a que viene eso?

- necesito contarte algo con mas detalle, pero ahora no tengo tiempo - decía Rose Mary

- y si no quiero ir?

- mas te vale por tu culo que vayas! ni se te ocurra faltar! ven después de clases - decía Rose Mary mientras se retiraba

- oh mierda! - decía Stan mientras entraba a su casa!

- que te dijo Rose? - Dijo Kyle

- esa idiota quiere que me reconcilie con la puta de Jamie!

- mas respeto con Rose Mary! ¬¬ - decía Kenny

- al carajo - decía Stan mientras subía a su cuarto

En la habitación de Stan

- genial! Ahora tengo que ir a un tonto parque al cual no quiero ir! Ni siquiera debería ir!... aunque con la fuerza que tiene Rose, mejor no arriesgarse…

*Fijándose en una foto de Jamie* reconciliarnos? – decía tomando la foto

En la habitación de Jamie

- me pregunto que piensa hacer Rose mañana en el parque... bueno dijo que seria divertido... – pensaba la castaña mientras veía viejas fotos de su teléfono – porque me siento mal? – se preguntaba mientras veía una foto que salía con Stan.

::::::::::a la mañana siguiente ::::::::::

Stan y Jamie seguían preguntándose que era lo que planeaba Rose Mary...

Las dos amigas iban camino a la parada de auto bus y se cruzan con Stan en el camino, ni Jamie ni Stan se dirigieron la palabra solo se limitaron a seguir caminando, ambos con el ceño fruncido...

- Oh vamos! no van a seguir peleados toda la vida o si? - decía Rose Mary

- así se acordó y así se va a quedar... - decía Jamie mientras llagaban a la parada de auto bus...

- ustedes como que traen una nube negra! - Decía Kyle

- estos pendejos siguen enojados y no se dirigen la palabra! - decía Rose Mary enojada.

- que marica! - decía Cartman

- basta culón! este tema no te incumbe! - decía Jamie

- hasta que respondes a los insultos puta de mierda!

- no pienso pelear contigo!

- mira culo gordo, mas te vale no meter la pata! - decía Rose Mary

- yo! Pero si son ellos los que traen la cara igual que un culo! no es mi culpa que Stan se allá peleado con su puta!

- cállate culón! esa imbécil no es nada mío! - decía Stan que hasta el momento se había mantenido callado

- COOÑOO! - grito flor

- que mierda pasa contigo! - Dijo Stan nuevamente.  
>- me tiene harta esta puta pelea entre ustedes! Que supuesta mente no eran amigos!<p>

- yo no seria amiga de un imbécil como el! – dijo la castaña señalando a Stan

- escúchenme pendejos de mierda! me vale un coño su discusión así que mas les vale, por sus culos, llevarse bien! - decía flor ambos chicos se mostraron sorprendidos por el comportamiento de flor, en eso llega el auto bus, al llegar al colegio, al entrar al salón de clases trajeron tensión al ambiente.

Señorita Jamie! hasta que se reintegra después de faltar dos días a clases! vaya sorpresa con nuevo look! - decía el SR. Garrison mientras se levantaba de su escritorio

- bueno chicos antes de comenzar la clase debo recordarles que dentro de 2 semanas es el baile anual de San Valentín y que ni se les ocurra venir solos como paso con algunos el año pasado, si no traen pareja o faltan les bajare 6 puntos! recuerden que esto es tradición de la escuela! - ante esto los alumnos parecían alborotados, algunos se quejaban a otros les agradaba la idea y a otros simplemente se les hacia indiferente.

- como veo que a muchos les desagrada entonces tendremos un taller para que aprendan a convivir y yo mismo escogeré las parejas del taller! - decía el Sr. Garrison

- a ver... Flor tu iras con Clyde

- me vale... - decía la pelinegra mientras se sentaba al lado de Clyde

- Rose Mary tu con Eric...

- Carajo! Porque con la acecina! – decía Cartman

- yo no soy acecina gordo de mierda! Y tampoco me agrada que me tocara contigo! – dijo Rose Mary

- carajo porque no le toco conmigo! – susurro Kyle

Luego de un rato de organizar solo quedaban 4 alumnos…

- Jamie.. Tu iras con... a ver... iras con Kyle! - decía el Sr. Garrison mientras Jamie se sentaba al lado de el judío.

- Que! porque con Kyle! - decía Stan por desgracia en voz alta

- Sr. Marsh no se queje y siéntese con la señorita Testaburger! - y este se sentó al lado de la chica

- Hey! Stan pensé que tu y tu puta se habían peleado, hahaha! - dijo Cartman

- peleado? de que estará hablando ese adefesio? - pensaba Wendy

- imbécil no te metas! - decía Rose Mary

- si culón! no cagues mas las cosas! - Decía Flor

- dejen de insultarse y empecemos de una vez el maldito taller! - decía el Sr. Garrison callando así la discusión.

- debería preguntarle? - pensaba Wendy, ella lo conocía, si se comportaba así algo había pasado con Stan  
>y Jamie seguro estaba involucrada.<p>

- porque quería que me tocara esa imbécil! Eso es lo que es!... no debería ni importarme! - Pensaba Stan

- porque se habrá comportado de eso modo? después de todo no debería importarle... - pensaba Jamie

Terminado el taller los chicos salen al receso, Jamie hablo con los chicos góticos confirmándoles que no iba a formar parte de su grupo, no quizo dar mas explicación…

Luego se sentó con Rose Mary y Flor, los chicos se sentaron en una mesa aparte a excepción de Kyle que fue jalado por el brazo por quien sabe quien antes de entrar a la cafetería. Cuando Kyle vio quien lo jalo era un chico del 5to grado venia con dos chicos más.

- oye imbécil! Tu fuiste el que convirtió a mi hermana en gótica no? – decía el chico tomando a Kyle por el cuello de su camisa

- no quise hacerlo! –Decía Kyle

- escúchame bien bastardo! Mi hermana se comporta como un puto emo! Si no solucionas esto te parto el culo? Quieres que te parta el culo?

- …..

- creo que no. – decía soltando la camisa de Kyle – estas advertido imbécil!

– decía mientras se alejaba con su grupo.

- Mierda! Lo que me faltaba – decía mientras entraba otra vez a la cafetería. Y se sentaba con los chicos.

::::::::::En otro grupo ::::::::::

Wendy hablaba con su mejor amiga.

- Bebe, no se que pensar Stan se esta comportando muy extraño…quien coño es esa chica, casi no la conozco… - decía Wendy

- la internaron ya hace un tiempo dice ser de Venezuela, también parece ser muy inteligente…

- no debería preocuparme, lo mío con Stan termino hace tiempo… pero no puedo evitar sentirme así…

- cuando creíamos que estabas muerta Clyde susurro algo sobre que podía llegar a ser tu reemplazo…

- no dejare que una puta venezolana me quite mi puesto! Y menos que me quite lo que es mio!

- no deberías precipitarte, seguro es tensión sexual! igual no esta demás estar al tanto recuerda que una vez se besaron…

- ni me lo recuerdes! – decía Wendy frunciendo el ceño

:::::::::: Mientras en la mesa de los chicos. ::::::::::

Kyle venía frustrado… esbozando un gruñido

- que pasa? – pregunto Stan

- carajo! no se que mierda hacer! Eh hablado con Jamie y no logro que vuelva a ser como antes! Ya hasta su hermano me esta amenazando!

- eso si es problema! Si no cambia pronto mal para Kyle! – Decía Kenny

- pues pierde su tiempo, esa puta no piensa cambiar! – decía Stan

- Stan yo te lo advertí, una puta siempre será una puta! – decía Cartman

- no fastidies gordo! – decía Stan

- que te hace pensar que nunca cambiara? – Dijo Kyle

- esos putos góticos le hicieron una propuesta para que se les una, y hace rato los vi hablar en privado.

- eso no tiene que ver pudieron hablar de cualquier cosa. – menciono Kyle

- no me importa! Esa puta nunca cambiara! - decía Stan frunciendo el ceño

- cambie o no, igual esta linda, yo veré que hago ;)

- no te atrevas Kenny! – decía Stan 

::::::::::Mientras en la mesa de las chicas…::::::::::

- Chicas me siento mal por lo de Stan… todo este problema a sido mi culpa, quisiera disculparme…- decía Jamie algo afligida

- pienso que seria lo mejor… - menciono flor

- flor tiene razón… yo podría ayudarte con eso, cuando te invite a acompañarme al parque hoy después de clases también invite a Stan… :)

- Rose Mary! – exclama la castaña

- y te enoja? Querías disculparte no? Y además a mi también me tiene harta esta puta pelea! Por amor al cielo ustedes son los mejores amigos… solo reconcíliense y ya!

- por cierto Jay te uniste a los chicos góticos o que? – Decía flor

- de hecho rechace su oferta… Stan se enojo conmigo por este tonto estilo! Solo le dije no cambiare por ti y se fue furioso, en serio no se en que le afecta mi ropa… pero no quiero que estemos enojados…

- entonces… volverás a ser tu…? – pregunto Rose Mary

- por un comentario de Kyle me convertí en algo que no soy! Y supongo que de no ser por Stan seguiría así un buen tiempo… y eso me enoja… volveré a ser yo… la ropa la cambiare… después del baile ;)

Ya transcurridas las clases las 3 chicas se dirigen al parque, Jamie se siente nerviosa sin saber porque, ella relaciona su nerviosismo con las reacciones del chico sucedidas en la mañana, cuando pelearon, la vez que la defendió de Cartman y los comentarios de sus amigas ella empezaba a sospechar que su amigo se enojo con ella porque quizás sentía algo…

Sea verdad o no, la pregunta que le inquietaba era: ¿acaso llegue a sentir algo por el? Quiso negarlo pero aun así no podía evitar pensar en esa duda…

:::::::::: Al llegar al parque. ::::::::::

- de acuerdo, Que coño le voy a decir! – Jamie estaba nerviosa

- algo como ¨lo siento Stan¨ o algo así – menciono flor

- no se es muy simple – decía Jamie mientras respiraba aceleradamente – Jamie! compórtate por el amor de Dios! – pensaba

- tampoco piensas decirle un discurso o si? – dijo Rose Mary

- solo ve y discúlpate! Ni que fuera tan difícil! – dijo flor

- tienes razón! Tienes razón! - dijo la castaña dirigiéndose hacía Stan algo nerviosa

- ho-hola Stan… am.. Que haces aquí? – dijo Jamie

- vine a ver a Rose Mary, que haces tu aquí? – esto ultimo lo dijo frunciendo el ceño.

- p-pues… resulta que Rose Mary solo hizo esto para que habláramos…

- pues yo no quiero hablar contigo… - dijo cruzándose de brazos y desviando la mirada.

- (suspiro) pues yo si quiero hablar contigo… quería pedirte perdón…

- que! Y porque harías algo así?

- porque eres mi amigo Stan… ya te eh dicho que no me gusta estar disgustada contigo… lamento mucho todas las veces que te ofendí… se que todo esto es mi culpa…

- aunque tenías razón en algo… el hecho de que fueses gótica no significaba que fueras a cambiar tu forma de ser… - dijo Stan

- de hecho si la cambie… me sentía vacía… gracias a ti ya no me siento asi…- ante el comentario ambos chicos sonrieron.

(Jamie: ok que empalagoso -.-' / SPG13: es un especial romántico, que esperabas? ¬¬)

- no volvamos a pelear por una tontería, amigos de nuevo? – Dijo Stan

- si… Stan te puedo preguntar algo?

- …

- porque… porque te enojo que me emparejaran con Kyle?

- no estoy seguro, el solo pensarlo me enojo…

- y… querías que me tocara contigo?

- estaba enojado… pero supongo que si…

- entiendo… - dijo Jamie

- Stan? – decía Wendy llegando al lugar donde hablaban los dos chicos…

::: Instantes antes :::

Al salir de clase Wendy quiso acompañar a Stan a su casa pero este dijo algo sobre hablar con Rose Mary después de clases, aun así Wendy insiste en acompañarlo…

- y que quiere hablar Rose Mary contigo? – dijo Wendy

- creo que quiere que me reconcilie con Jamie…

- y… porque pelearon…?

- pues… yo le dije que volviera a ser como era antes de ser gótica, ella se enojo y se negó, yo también me enoje, desde entonces no nos hablamos… sabes, ahora que lo pienso parece una tontería… quizás no sea tan mala idea reconciliarse… - ante el comentario Wendy se detuvo un momento

- Stan… a ti te gusta esa chica, no? – Dijo con la mirada baja, este comentario hizo que Stan también se detuviera

- … - momento de silencio - anda dime no tengo ningún problema… - insistió Wendy rompiendo con el silencio

- … no… - dijo Stan continuando su marcha – Wendy…

- si Stan?

- quieres ir al baile de San Valentín conmigo?

- claro! Porque no! – dijo Wendy esbozando una sonrisa.

::::::::::Al llegar al parque::::::::::

- iré a traer unos helados ya vuelvo… - dijo Wendy

* Luego de un rato *

- puta fila! Me hizo tardar demasiado! – decía Wendy quejándose por haberse tardado en comprar los helados, al llegar donde estaba Stan lo logra ver conversando con… Jamie? Que hacia conversando con Jamie si supuestamente se iba a ver con Rose Mary? - Se preguntaba Wendy

- Stan? – decía Wendy llegando al lugar donde hablaban los dos chicos.

- oh, hola Wendy porque tardaste tanto? – dijo Stan

- había una fila bastante larga… jeje, creí que hablarías con Rose…

- pues… ella nos quiso tender una trampa a mi y Stan para que nos reconciliáramos… - dijo Jamie tratando de romper la tensión en el aire

- Oh… ya veo… supongo que… ya se llevan bien no? – dijo Wendy

- de hecho si, me alegro mucho por eso – dijo Jamie sonriente – bueno… será mejor que me vaya se esta haciendo tarde

- te acompaño a casa? – Dijo Stan

- am… no te preocupes, iré con las chicas, deben estar esperándome… - dijo Jamie quien había notado que Wendy aun tenía el helado de Stan en su mano. – Nos vemos mañana en clase… hasta pronto Wendy – dijo Jamie mientras se iba

- Stan… -dijo Wendy

- que pasa?

- te traje un helado…  
>- oh… gracias Wendy – dijo Stan mientras tomaba el helado…<p>

Fin del capitulo 9

Jamie: no puede ser que empalagoso fue! ¬¬

Emy: es un especial romántico se supone que debe ser algo empalagoso! ¬¬

Jamie: igual!

Rose Mary: a mi me pareció muy lindo! :)

Kenny: ustedes y sus cosas de chicas ¬¬

Kyle: *suspiro* como sea, disculpen lo tonto del capitulo, las autoras quisieron hacer un especial romántico como ya se aclaro… u_u

Stan: solo esperamos lo hayan disfrutado… no olviden dejar comentarios…

Emy: si no dejen comentarios o Kenny morirá

Kenny: es necesario presionar a la audiencia con mi muerte? ¬¬

Emy: x3

Matta ne! :D


	10. cap 10  Concurso para putas part 1

Kenny: =w=

Rose Mary: te detesto! ¬¬

Kenny: =w=

Los hechos y personajes de la siguiente historia son ficticios y South park es una creación original de trey Parker y matt stone.

Capitulo 16: concurso para putas, SP fic part 1

Estaban los chicos reunidos en el sótano de cartman el los había convocado para una reunión XD

- Bueno chicos, como todos saben se ha descubierto una nueva isla al sur de Misisipi, se preguntaran que tiene que ver eso con nuestra reunión… - decía cartman

- ve al grano cartman! Tengo cosas que hacer… - decía kyle

- No apresures las cosas kyle, como decía, resulta que la nueva isla posee un reino y la princesa de ese reino a desaparecido y ofrecen una recompensa, yo sugiero que busquemos a alguien lo suficientemente parecido a esa princesa lo llevamos y cobramos la recompensa. - decía cartman mientras mostraba a los chicos una pequeña foto de la tal princesa.

- Cartman no es mas fácil buscar a la autentica princesa? – sugirió stan

- seria mas fácil si no llevara 5 meses desaparecida, stan! – dijo cartman quien acabo de notar que en la reunión faltaba Kenny. - d-donde esta Kenny? Se supone que los convoque a todos a venir!

- esta con Rose Mary en una convención o algo así… - dijo Stan

- que mierda! Ahora tengo que ir a buscarlo! – dijo cartman.

::::Mientras tanto en la convención::::

Rose Mary se encontraba emocionada le gustaban las convenciones, aunque esta era poco común parecía mas algún tipo de feria… 

- Kenny me alegra que me acompañaras! - dijo rose mary con una gran sonrisa

- si, a mi también me alegra que estemos solos! – dijo Kenny

- solos? Ah si se me olvido decirte que las chicas nos están esperando cerca del puesto de comida

- las chicas?

- si Jamie y Flor, les pedí que vinieran – dijo rose mary aun sonriente

- a que bueno…- dijo Kenny mientras en su mente se preguntaba porque a rose mary se le ocurrió la jodida idea de invitar a las chicas… adiós tarde a solas… pensó.

Mientras caminaban había un tipo hablando en un alto parlante, a Kenny le dio curiosidad y decidió acercarse le pidió a rose mary que se adelantara…

- Acérquense todos, acérquense! Hoy como cada año se anuncia el concurso para putas! Todas las putas que quieran inscribirse pasen por aquí y escriban su nombre! – dijo el hombre con alto parlante

En ese instante Kenny se imagino a rose mary vestida de puta y anoto su nombre en la lista de concursantes.

- gracias niño, bien ya van 7 concursantes, no olviden que la ganadora recibirá 3 mil dólares en efectivo y una dotación por un mes de ropa para putas y el nuevo perfume de Lindsay lohan ¨ Lolita playboy ¨ - decía el señor con el alto parlante. Kenny fue rápido a buscar a rose mary, pero fue detenido por los chicos

- que mierda haces aquí? Te eh convocado a un reunión importante! – dijo cartman

- eso no importa, debo hablar con rose mary – dijo Kenny con emoción.

- pensé que estaba contigo – dijo kyle

- la inscribí al concurso de putas, se va a alegrar cuando se entere! – decía Kenny aun emocionado.

- al concurso de putas! – dijeron stan y kyle en unísono.

- Kenny, me importa un coña la puta de rose mary, no vez que esto es importante ganaremos mucho dinero! – decía cartman enojado.  
>- basta cartman! Deja de insulta a rose mary!... (Suspiro) no lo entiendo… – decía Kyle<p>

- es una perra, no veo que hay que entender… – dijo cartman

- eso no pendejo! Es… que… como pudiste inscribirla al concurso de putas, en que mierda pensabas! – dijo kyle refiriéndose a kenny

- se vera linda vestida de puta!, además le alegrara saber que ganaremos dinero! – dijo Kenny

- que! Ósea que nos dejas por un puto concurso! – dijo cartman exaltado

- yo iré contigo Kenny – menciono kyle

- iras con Kenny? – dijo stan

- es solo por si acaso… - dijo kyle

- al carajo, tu eres un judío de mierda y Kenny un puto pobre, No los necesitamos, stan y yo podemos solos! No stan?

- … seguro – dijo stan que al fin y al cabo le interesaba esa recompensa…

:::Mientras tanto las chicas se encontraban buscando a Kenny:::

- allá esta! – dijo flor avisando a las chicas

- que hacías, te estábamos esperando! – pregunto rose mary

- te inscribí al concurso de putas!

- QUE CARA…! – rose mary estaba en shock.

- te inscribí al concurso de putas, no es genial? – dijo Kenny

- concurso de putas? Eso existe? – Pregunto jamie

- pues claro, lo hacen cada año en South Park, que? Quieres participar…? – Dijo cartman

- no empieces cartman! – respondió jamie, Rose Mary aun continuaba en shock – Rose? Estas bien? – dijo la castaña mientras chasqueaba los dedos frente a la cara de rose mary para ver si reaccionaba. En eso venía llegando Wendy.

- Hola chicos, que hacen? – pregunto Wendy mientras flor se enojaba por la presencia de Wendy, de algún modo le caía mal (XD)

- Oh mierda! Porque coño estas aquí! – dijo flor

- cual es tu problema? Puedo venir aquí si quiero – respondió Wendy a lo que Flor respondió con una seña con el dedo.

- (suspiro) no reacciona, como sea, Kenny se que estas aquí porque Rose Mary te invito, pero ustedes? – dijo jamie señalando a Stan, cartman y Kyle.

- vinimos a buscar a Kenny – dijo Stan

- para que? – pregunto de nuevo jamie

- cartman dijo algo sobre reclamar una recompensa… iremos a Misisipi

- wow que genial, puedo ir! :) – dijo jamie emocionada

- al carajo puta! Tu no… - dijo cartman mientras señalaba a jamie con la foto de la princesa aun en la mano y noto algo curioso – jamie….

- que ocurre?

- tu no… podrías faltar! Mientras mas gente mejor! será genial! – dijo cartman

- bien! – respondió jamie

- estas segura de querer venir? – dijo stan

- no quieres que vaya…?

- no, no es eso, es solo que… tu sabes, puede ser algo peligroso… - dijo el chico encogiendo los hombros

- Stan, eres mi mejor amigo! Si estoy cerca de ti, nada pasara! – dijo jamie muy optimista

- yo también quiero ir! – dijo Wendy

- a la mierda! Tú no vas, pu… - dijo cartman pero fue interrumpido

- dije que quiero ir! ¬¬ – dijo Wendy

- anda cartman déjala que vaya, mientras mas mejor, no? – dijo jamie

- (gruñido) esta bien que venga!

- que bien! Kyle, flor podrían quedarse con rose, ya con la cagada de Kenny va a necesitar algo de apoyo – dijo jamie

- esta bien – dijeron ambos al anunciado. 

Al poco rato que Stan, Cartman, Wendy y jamie se alejaron del resto del grupo stan le dice a cartman.

- oye, no se supone que deberíamos empezar a buscar a una doble para esa princesa?

- no te preocupes todo esta resuelto…bastante resuelto! – dijo cartman

::: Al día siguiente :::

Los chicos estaban sentados en la acera del frente de la casa de Kyle, era domingo y no había mucho que hacer

- Crees que los chicos ya hayan llegado? – pregunto flor

- no estoy muy segura… – dijo rose mary con la mirada gacha

- conociendo a cartman lo mas seguro es que si, por cierto, rose que piensas hacer con lo del concurso? – dijo Kyle

- interesa! Estoy inscrita a un concurso de putas! Kenny en que mierda pensabas! – dijo rose mary alterada.

- Pues… creí que te verías linda… - dijo Kenny

-oh! Eso crees? :3 – Dijo rose mientras sonreía – (gruñido) n-no me cambies de tema! No pienso participar en un condenado concurso de putas! – dijo rose mary enojada.

- seguro porque sabes que perderás, no? – dijo una chica de cabellos rojos que casualmente escucho la conversación

- quien coño eres? – dijo rose mary  
>- Angela Olson, 3 veces ganadora del concurso de putas, menos mal que decidiste no participar, es decir, no eres tan buena como para ganarme, yo te opacaría – dijo la chica<p>

- ¨y esta puta de donde salio?¨ soy buena en muchas cosas! Podría ganarte si quiero! – respondió rose mary (en esta parte las comillas son que esta pensando xDD)

- en lo que a mi concierne, no! Míralo de este modo, 1- soy mas linda que tu, 2- eres tan patética que no hay forma alguna de que me ganes! Y 3- revisa la 1 y la 2! – Dijo la chica mientras se marchaba

- que le pasa a esa pendeja ! – dijo rose mary

- es una perra - dijo flor

- (gruñido) esa imbécil! Veamos que dice cuando le gane! – dijo rose mary con una sonrisa sádica.

- participaras? – dijo Kenny

- oh, claro que participare! No me dejare vencer por una hija de puta como ella! – decía rose mary bastante decidida mientras kyle la observaba con algo de preocupación…

::::mientras tanto en Misisipi::::

Los chicos ya habían llegado a Misisipi tomaron un barco para nada mas terminar de llegar a la nueva isla.

-Cartman estas seguro de esto? – pregunto jamie tras un vestidor.

-Por supuesto! Es imposible que falle! Solo termina de ponerte el vestido.

-No se como me convenciste de esto! – dijo jamie saliendo del vestidor sin su boina de siempre.

-No te preocupes! Resultara! – dijo cartman en ese instante stan venía entrando a la habitación.

-Oigan chicos! Este barco es genial! Tiene mesa de pool y… guao! – dijo stan al notar a jamie con un lindo vestido rosa, muy similar al de la fotografía. – Jamie… te ves… - stan no pudo contenerse, un muy colorido y oloroso vomito fue el resultado de los nervios del chico.

-IU! Que asco! Tan mal veo? – dijo jamie mientras se examinaba, al momento Wendy venía asomándose por la puerta.

-Stan! Te estaba buscando – dijo terminando de entrar - … UI! Que asco! Sabes debes parar de vomitar cada vez que me acerco… oh! jamie que lindo vestido!

-Se ve bien? Stan vomito cuando me vio con el puesto, creo que no me sienta muy bien…

-Stan… vomito cuando te vio con el? – dijo Wendy mientras stan trataba de recomponerse de ese colorido suceso.

-Pues si… cartman te dije que esto era mala idea! – decía jamie

-No le hagas caso al marica de stan! Que sabe el? Solo es porque aun no traes la peluca, cuando te la pongas serás idéntica… - dijo cartman con mucha seguridad.

-Idéntica? Espera! No imaginaras que jamie finja ser la princesa o si?– dijo stan

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que sea la mas parecida a esa puta – decía cartman mientras jamie fruncía el ceño ante su comentario

-Cartman esta idea es estúpida! No dejare que jamie haga tal cosa! – dijo stan

-Stan, admitámoslo… cartman, es un marica! Pero tiene razón en algo, tengo cierto parentesco con esa princesa. – decía jamie mientras esta vez cartman fruncía el ceño.

- no me parece muy buena idea, como nos devolvemos despues– dijo stan

-velo de este modo! Finjo ser la princesa unos pocos días y ¨casualmente¨ vuelvo a desaparecer, salimos con recompensa y ellos sin princesa, igual ni que importara mucho… cartman lo planeo todo!- decía jamie con una gran sonrisa.

-Me doy cuenta! ¬¬ – dijo stan algo cortante mientras veía a cartman con recelo.

-No te preocupes, todo saldrá bien! – dijo jamie y stan sonrió en señal de aprobación

-Jamie, déjame que te ayude con la peluca… - dijo Wendy muy sonriente.

-Claro – dijo jamie mientras cartman salía de la habitación – oye culon, adonde vas?

-A ver cuanto nos falta, vamos stan – dijo cartman mientras el y stan salían de la habitación, jamie estaba sentada encima de una cama mientras wendy se encargaba de recogerle el pelo.

-Auchh! Oye! – exclame jamie

-Mira perra! Eh tratado de ser amable contigo! No quiero hacerte daño puta pero más te vale que no te le acerques a stan! O al menos si aprecias tu vida! – dijo Wendy mientras le jalaba el pelo a jamie.

-Oye! No se que mierda te pasa! O que coño tienes en mi contra! Pero no pienses que… - jamie fue interrumpida

-Te lo digo de este modo JAMIE! Nadie jode a Wendy testaburger y menos una puta venezolana! La novia de stan soy yo! No tu! Así que aléjate de el! – dijo Wendy mientras soltaba el cabello de jamie con brusquedad, ella pensó que después de aquella vez que se conocieron las cosas habían cambiado. Pero aun así, era mas la pena que la rabia que jamie sentía hacia Wendy.

:::: Mientras en South Park ::::

-Asi estoy bien? – pregunto rose mary quien lucia vestida de conejita.

-Te vez hermosa! *¬* – dijo Kenny mientras miraba a rose con cierta vehemencia.

-Que mierda dices! Parece una puta! Rose! Para esto! – decía kyle

-No me dejare ganar por la puta de olson!

-Oye rose! Ya es tu turno… - dijo flor

-Si – dijo la pelinegro mientras iba al escenario.

Rose mary solo actuó como lo haría una modelo, solo habían 2 jueces, el primero le puso un 8.6 de 10 en su actuación y 9.6 en el vestuario, la segunda le puso 9.0 en actuación y 9.6 en atuendo.

-Un fuerte aplauso para rose mary! – dijo un hombre con altavoz. – ahora denle la bienvenida a La señorita, Ángela Olson! – dijo mientras las personas aplaudían.

Para Ángela no fue mucho problema, era la favorita de los jueces… 10 de 10 en todas las competiciones, rose mary hervía de rabia. La primera parte del concurso fue en la mañana y la 2da en la tarde ya eran las 4pm, rose tuvo buenas puntuaciones en el 1ero pero Ángela seguía en la delantera y como el concurso era corto a rose mary solo le quedaba hasta el día de mañana para ganarle a olson, cosa que sería difícil.

-10 de 10 puta! Segura que no quieres rendirte? Yo en tu lugar lo haría. – dijo Ángela tras terminar su turno.

-No cantes victoria olson! Mañana yo ganare! – dijo rose mary

-Ya quisiera verlo! Yo soy la mas puta aquí así que yo ganare! Hasta mañana Rosie! – dijo la pelirroja mientras le hacia a rose una britney señal y se iba.

-Archh! No la soporto! – dijo rose mary en un refunfuño.

-Rose… estas segura de querer seguir con esto… - dijo kyle bastante preocupado no quería que su amiga actuara como puta, que tal si le gustaba?

-Por supuesto que continuare! – dijo la pelinegra con cierta euforia.

-Am… rose te sientes bien? Creo que no sería mala idea si te retiras… - dijo flor también un poco preocupado.

-Acaso estas de su parte? No quieren que gane? Que clase de amigos son ustedes! – dijo rose mary mientras de sus ojos empezaban a tornarse rojos.

-A…amm… n-no es eso… es solo que te estas empezando a comportar extraño… no queremos que esto del concurso te afecte… - dijo flor ya algo nerviosa.

-No me dejare ganar por esa perra! Si ustedes quieren estar de su lado, háganlo! Kenny y yo podremos sin su ayuda! – dijo rose mary mientras se iba.

-Rose… - dijo kyle con la voz algo apagada, no podía creer el comportamiento de su amiga, estaba claro que todo esto le estaba afectando.

::: En al nueva isla :::

-Cartman eres asombroso! Estas personas ya cayeron, creen que soy la princesa – dijo jamie en su nueva habitación real.

-Vez todo resulto! Ahora solo hay que esperar a la recompensa! Tu solo sigue fingiendo! – dijo cartman

-Esta bien

-Disculpe, princesa, podría bajar con sus amigos un momento, el rey y la reina desean verlos… - dijo una mucama asomándose por la puerta.

-Enseguida bajamos. – dijo jamie mientras ella y los chicos salían de la habitación.

-Nuestro reino les da la gracias a estos tres chicos por haber traído de vuelta a nuestra princesa! – dijo el Rey mientras todos los presentes aplaudían.

-Si si, de nada… y nuestra recompensa? – dijo cartman

-si, recuerden que si les dábamos a la princesa se supone que iban a darnos algo… - dijo stan

-amor, tienen razón! Gracias a ellos nuestra dulce Ángela esta con nosotros nuevamente, hay que ofrecerles algo! – Dijo la reina

-tienes razón! Y lo menos que podemos hacer es darles nuestra gratitud! – dijo el rey

-nada mas? – dijo stan

-pues si, que esperaban?

-Que mierda! Les trajimos a su puta! Y gratitud es lo que nos dan! Que clase de pendejos son ustedes! – grito cartman bastante exaltado.

-La gratitud es la mejor recompensa que se puede dar – dijo la reina

-Al carajo con su gratitud! Hijos de puta! Ojala y se mueran! –dijo cartman haciéndoles una britney señal con ambas manos.

-Guardias… - dijo el rey y de inmediato varias guardias tomaron a los chicos de los brazos para echarlos del lugar.

-Oigan! No! Suélteme! – dijo cartman

-Suéltenme! Que pasara con… jami… princesa! Princesa! – dijo stan tratando de comunicarse con jamie

-Am… papá! Déjalos ya recuerda que ellos son mis salvadores! – dijo jamie preocupada por sus amigos… o al menos de stan.

-No nena, son gente peligrosa… - dijo el rey

-Solo déjalos pasar unos días te prometo que no causaran problemas, hazlo por mi si… - dijo jamie con carita tierna.

-Oh Dios! No puedo negarme, guardias suéltenlos de inmediato – dijo el rey

-Stan! – dijo jamie mientras corría a abrazar a stan pero la mirada cortante de Wendy la detuvo. – Por favor denles hospedaje - dijo jamie a una mucama la cual solo dijo ¨si mi señora¨ mientras llevaba a los chicos a unas habitaciones.

Al menos ya están a salvo… (Suspiro) ahora como coño resuelvo esto! – pensaba jamie

::::en South Park::::

Rose mary llego a su casa tras haber llegado de un asunto pendiente. Su madre la recibió muy amablemente como de costumbre, y le dijo que uno de sus amigos había venido hace rato a visitarla pero que ya se había ido, rose subió a su alcoba preguntándose quien la había visitado hasta que vio una carta cerca de su cama, ella la abrió y la leyó mentalmente.

-¨querida rose, me siento preocupado por ti… no quiero que te conviertas en puta! Últimamente estas actuando muy extraño y espero que todo esto no afecte tu forma de ser ni nuestra amistad, me sentiría muy feliz si lo dejas, pero si ese no es tu deseo, buena suerte entonces, te apoyare en todo lo que hagas, tu amigo kyle¨

-No puede ser… q-que mierda he hecho… - dijo rose mary con arrepentimiento.

Kenny: ven que fue un bello capitulo *w*

Rose Mary: ¬¬

Emy: bueno yo por mi parte me disculpo por los atrasos con el capitulo ^^

SPG13: sii disculpen esoo T-T

Stan: como sea… no olviden dejar comentarios u_u


	11. Cap 10 Concurso para putas part 2

Stan: que capitulo mas de mierda ¬¬

Rose Mary: a mí me gusta ¬¬

Jamie: a ti nada más, yo salgo herida Dx

Cartman: al menos ustedes tienen algo más de protagonismo! Las condenadas autoras la tienen agarrada conmigo! ¬¬

SPG13: eso no es cierto, actuaras más en los especiales de con and friends así que no te quejes! Dx

Emy: van a estar buenísimos ewe, como sea, disfruten del capitulo u_u

Los hechos y personajes de la siguiente lectura son ficticios y South Park es una creación original de Trey Parker y Matt Stone.

Cap 10: CONCURSO PARA PUTAS PARTE 2

Ya habían pasado al menos 3 días, Jamie se encontraba cabizbaja en su habitación real, matándose el cerebro buscando una solución sensata de salir de ese reino y rogando porque Cartman no cagara más las cosas, tras eso le venía a la mente un problema llamado ¨Wendy Testaburger¨

-que le pasa a esa hija de puta! Como si Stan y yo tuviéramos una relación! Aunque fuese así no tendría porque meterse, no lo cree Señor Rana? – decía Jaime hablándole a la ranita de mascota de la princesa (que mascota más rara para una princesa xD)

- pienso lo mismo! Es la perra más grande!... y …que mierda hago yo hablándole a una rana! Todo este asunto me está estresando! Ni si quiera debo estar pensando en esta mierda! – dijo Jamie esbozando un gruñido.

-Mi lady? – dijo una mucama asomándose por la puerta – que! Dijo Jaime con enojo

-Am… disculpe molestarla, el rey la están esperando en la sala de conferencias…- dijo la mucama con nerviosismo

-En seguido voy… - dijo Jaime quien al rato de haber llegado a la sala de conferencias, no muy lejos de la sala principal el rey yacía con su vista adyacente a una ventana antigua. – amm… quería verme? - Dijo la castaña

- Cuanto más? – dijo el rey a lo cual Jaime se sintió confusa – disculpe? – Dijo la chica

- Cuanto más piensas seguir fingiendo?

- Am… papá de que estás hablando? hehe – dijo Jamie ya algo nerviosa

-Que acaso piensas que soy un pendejo? – dijo el rey dándose vuelta para ver a Jamie– creyeron que no me daría cuenta?

-Ah… papá estas bien? Te preparo un café? hehe… - dijo Jamie bastante nerviosa.

-Niña de mierda! que dejes de fingir! – dijo el rey mientras tomaba a Jamie de su peluca dejando al descubierto la melena castaña.

-C-C-Como se dio cuenta? – dijo la chica tartamuda.

- Como no darme cuenta? Mi hija es insolente, mandona y se comporta como una puta! Y de un momento a otro empieza a actuar con educación? Qué clase de pendejo crees que soy? – dijo el rey bastante exaltado.

-Y si se dio cuenta porque no nos hecho desde un principio? – dijo la castaña

- Aun no te das cuentas, cierto?

- Cuenta de qué? No soy su hija, porque no correrme?

-Qué? Creíste que propuse una recompensa solo por amor a mi hija? Esa puta lleva desaparecida 4 años! Y si no aparecía en menos de 5 meses, le entregan mi reino a los 2dos mas millonarios en esta puta isla, mi, Pero contigo fingiendo, las cosas se resuelven!– dijo el rey

-Y no cree que los demás se darán cuenta tarde o temprano?

-Para cuando se enteren, ya tendré jurisdicción sobre toda la isla, el reino no iba aceptar la jurisdicción hasta que no apareciese la princesa, cosa que ya tu me resolviste!

-Que clase de reino es este? … ni que importara! No pienso quedarme en este lugar! – dijo Jamie

-Y acaso crees que importa tu opinión?… - dijo el rey con una mirada cruel a la cual Jamie se sintió bastante intimidada, la pregunta redundante era, ahora que mierda hago?

:::Mientras tanto en South Park:::

Flor se encontraba tarareando una canción que oía a través de su MP4, iba camino a casa de Rose Mary, no hubo necesidad de buscarla si quiera al frente de su casa ya que yacía sentada en una acera con la mirada baja.

-Hola rose… que tienes? – dijo mientras movía un poco su cuerpo por el ritmo de la música.

-Estoy deprimida… - dijo la chica aun cabizbaja.

-Porque? – dijo flor aun bailando.

-Hice algo terrible… (Momento de silencio.)

-Puedes contarme cuando quieras… - dijo Flor guardando su MP4

-Oye… tú crees que soy una mala amiga? Digo, crees que el concurso me este afectando en verdad?

-Lo dices por la nota que te escribió Kyle, cierto? – dijo Flor sentándose al lado de Rose Mary

-Como te enteraste?

-A veces soy un poco observadora… y que piensas retirarte?- dijo la pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarrillo

-Bueno esta mañana tuve las eliminatorias del concurso… pero no pienso ir cuando escojan a la ganadora… de ese modo alguien más ganaría…

-Y dejaras que Olson te gane?

-Pues… - dijo la chica pero fue interrumpida por Kenny quien venía llegando.

-Rose! Te estaba buscando, vamos van a anunciar a la ganadora del concurso! – dijo mientras tomaba a la pelinegra del brazo

-Kenny espera… cambie de ide…

-Vamos! Apresúrate – dijo el chico interrumpiendo a rose mary y llevándola a la tarima donde anunciarían a la ganadora.

-Buenas tardes! Como cada año anunciaremos a la ganadora del concurso de putas! Y la ganadora es… – dijo un hombre con alto parlante recibiendo la tarjeta sorpresa de una de las azafatas. Hubo mucha tensión en el aire y más porque el puto anunciante tardo como 20 segundos en anunciar a la ganadora.

-Puto de mierda! Esto es eterno! – pensó Rose Mary

-Me pregunto si… - pensó Kyle quien estaba algo distante de los 3 chicos, parecía que llevaba un rato esperando pero Rose Mary no se percato de su presencia.

-Ojala gane ella… - pensó Kenny

-Y la ganadora es….! – dijo el anunciante.

-Hijo de tu puta madre! Termina de anunciar – grito Flor desde el público.

-Niña de mierda! ¬¬ – pensó – y la ganadora es Ángela Olson! – dijo al fin el anunciante y todo el público aplaudió, era de esperarse, después de todo era la favorita de los jueces, una azafata se acerco al anunciante y le hablo al oído, Rose Mary se empezó a preocupar.

-Oh! Esperen… me acaban de anunciar que Ángela Olson la hallaron muerta en la calle 18 (xD) con 12 apuñaladas… bueno! Igual era una puta… a ver… en ese caso la ganadora es Rose Mary Lagley! – dijo el anunciante y en ese instante Kenny escolto a Rose Mary hasta la tarima.

-Bien niña di unas palabras al público – dijo el anunciante mientras le entregaba a la chica un micrófono y le ponía una coronita. Rose Mary se sintió bastante nerviosa.

-Eh… yo… - coño, ahora que hago? Se preguntaba – vamos! Solo unas palabras! – dijo el anunciante

-Vamos Rose! – dijo Flor en susurro desde el publico

-Estas bien? – dijo Kenny

-Eh… yo… - luego detuvo su vista a una cara conocida, era Kyle quien la observaba esperando una respuesta… la mirada de su amigo parece que le brindo algo más de confianza y se dispuso a hablar.

-Yo… *Suspiro* no… no soy la ganadora… - dijo quitándose la corona todos quedaron como WTF!

-Eh niña… si sabes que estás echando a la basura mucho dinero, no? – dijo el anunciante.

-Esto no es por el dinero! Esto es un concurso superficial que hace creer a las chicas más bellas que otras y haciendo que el resto se sientan inferiores! Debí dejar esto desde el principio! Gente como ustedes les vende el putisismo a las niñas haciéndolo ver como algo bueno! – dijo Rose Mary ya exaltada

-Terminaste? Si es así te puedes largar… - dijo el anunciante con indiferencia.

-Pues me voy! Al carajo con ustedes – dijo la pelinegra bajando de la tarima.

-Bueno, entonces la ganadora del concurso es… el Señor esclavo! – dijo el anunciante

-Oh gracias! Estoy tan agradecida! Jesús! Qué emoción! – dijo el sr esclavo muy emocionado.

-Hola Kyle… - dijo rose acercándose a su amigo.

-Hola… porque…

-Lo hice por mi mejor amigo… - dijo la pelinegra mientras sonreía y Kyle también sonrió, al menos su amiga ya no sería una puta…

-Oigan, vamos a jugar videojuegos? – Propuso Kyle

-Si vamos todos! – dijo Rose mientras los 4 chicos empezaron a caminar…

-Es una lástima que te hayas retirado… te veías muy linda – dijo Kenny

-Gracias, pero prefiero no involucrarme más en esas cosas… - dijo la pelinegra sonriendo.

-Aunque sabes aun me es confuso lo de esa chica… - dijo Kenny

-Que tiene de confuso que mataran a alguien? – Dijo Kyle

-Me refiero a quien la mato!

-Si! me pregunto quién habrá matado a Olson… - dijo Flor

-Eh… si, yo también hehe – dijo la chica nerviosa

– si yo también me lo pregunto… - dijo una voz dentro de la cabeza de Rose Mary – veamos que pasa ahora…

:::::Mientras tanto:::::

El rey encarcelo a Jamie poco después de haber ordenado que la torturaran, tenia algunos moretones y la muñeca izquierda rota. La chica entendió que evidentemente huir la llevaría hasta su muerte. Un reino entero contra 1… o 4 en este caso… así que decidió pasar el rato en su celda pensando… o más bien gritando.

- Coño! Como pudo descubrirme! En que mierda pensaba cuando accedí a esto! – decía la castaña

- Jamie? – Decía Stan

- todo esto es por culpa de ese culón! Y… que haces tú aquí? No aléjate!

- Jamie estas bien?

- gaaahh! – grito la chica mientras se cubría el rostro con las manos o al menos con la que estaba ilesa.

- Jamie soy yo!

- Stan?... Stan! Qué alegría verte – dijo la castaña abrazando a su amigo - disculpa lo de hace un momento, creo que el estrés me hiso alucinar, pensé que eras Justin Bieber… ^^

- tampoco es para que ofendas! ¬¬ Cuthulu lo mato hace como 3 meses…

- oh gracias a Dios… hace cuanto que estas aquí?

- como 3 horas… que mierda pasa aquí? Estaba en mi habitación y de repente desperté aquí!

- ese estúpido rey nos descubrió! Sabe que no soy su hija y ahora no quiere que me vaya, ya hasta me torturo! Mira mi mano! – dijo la chica enseñando su mano fracturada.

- Que hijo de puta! Matare a ese rey cuando lo vea! Carajo que mierda hablo? Esto es culpa mía, no debí dejar que vinieras… - dijo el chico exaltado

- Stan, cálmate! No es para tanto, sanare, además yo me busque esto…

- pues… sigo diciendo que es culpa mía… - dijo Stan pero tras eso Jamie le da una cachetada.

- y eso porque fue? ¬¬

- para que dejes de comportarte como un mojón! Estoy herida, lo sé, pero debemos preocuparnos de salir de aquí! – ante el comentario de la castaña stan baja la mirada con un poco de vergüenza…

- oye… lo siento si… me siento bajo mucho estrés… pero… - dijo la chica luego vino un pequeño suspiro y le dio a su amigo un beso en la mejilla, la intención era en la boca pero Jamie no se atrevió, pero con el beso en la mejilla ella misma se confirmo, realmente le gustaba Stan… - Esta es la mierda más grande! No puedo creer que me guste Stan! ¬¬ Pensó - …muchas gracias por preocuparte por mi… - dice mientras se da la espalda al chico y se sonroja un poco, Stan solo se toco la mejilla y por las mismas vomito aunque Jamie le prestó poca importancia… en ese instante metieron en la misma celda a Wendy y Cartman.

- hijos de puta! No ven que soy un niñito!- decía Cartman exaltado tras ser arrojado junto con Wendy a la celda. Pero fue interrumpido por un puñetazo de Jamie.

- gah! Que mierda pasa contigo! – decía el gordo

- todo esto es tu culpa culón! ese puto rey nos descubrió y no quiere que me vaya!

- nos descubrió, en qué momento?

- pues resulta que su hija es una puta y yo no encajo con el personaje!

- a mi me parece que si… - decía el gordo

- no jodas! – decía la chica mientras le daba otro puñetazo

- Jamie golpearlo no resolverá nada! – dijo Wendy

- que mierda!... ojala y te mueras Cartman! – decía la chica mientras le daba la espalda

- yo no tengo la culpa de…! – decía Cartman mientras trataba de recomponerse

- no tienes la culpa! Yo era una niñita dulce y buena! Después me junte con ustedes! – decía la chica enojada

- chupa mis bolas puta venezolana! – Decía el gordo mientras hacia una señal con el dedo - que mierda es ese ruido? – volvió a decir el chico al oír lo que pareció ser un misil

- creo que era… - dijo Wendy pero fue interrumpida por una explosión que azoto con gran parte de la habitació chicos seguían vivos pero algo mal heridos…

- huyan todos! Es un ataque terrorista! – decían los guardias al otro lado de la celda, se escuchaba sus gritos y se veía a muchos de los sirvientes del reino huyendo por sus vidas mientras más explosiones se oían a través de los pasillos…

- tenemos que salir de aquí! – dijo Stan mientras los 4 chicos salían por un agujero que dejo el misil cayendo sobre uno de los tejados del reino, no era muy alto por cierto, pero era la forma más rápido de llegar al pasillo que conectaba con la sala principal y finalmente la puerta. Pero fueron detenidos en el mismo pasillo por los guardias del rey, trataron de escabullírseles pero lograron atrapar a Cartman.

- tienen a Cartman! Hay que hacer algo! – Dijo Stan

- no! que se joda – dijeron Wendy y Jamie en unisonó. (xD)

- carajo! Pendejos ayúdenme!, perros de mierda! Suéltenme! – gritaba Cartman a los guardias mientras daba un golpe a uno de ellos logrando zafarse y alcanzar a los chicos (para ser gordo es rápido xD) y si era un ataque terrorista ya que el reino estaba rodeado por un montón de hombres armados, los chicos trataron de esquivar la mayor cantidad de disparos que pudieron, pero a Wendy le dispararon en una pierna lo cual hizo que cayera adolorida al suelo.

- Wendy! – grito Stan y de inmediato fue en su auxilio. Jamie freno a Cartman para así esperar a los dos chicos.

- ah claro! A ellos si los esperas! – dijo el gordo enojado

- Stan, aléjate te pueden matar – grito la chica en el suelo

- no pienso dejarte aquí! – dijo el chico del pompón rojo (me acorde de un especial de navidad xD) cargando a Wendy entre sus brazos.

- apúrense! Hay que salir de aquí! – dijo Jamie y todos van hacia un coche cercano y subieron con Jamie al volante.

- sabes conducir? – dijo Stan

- si es como jugar al chofer entonces si… - aunque con una mano fracturada espero hacerlo bien…*pensó*

- oye aquí tenemos cargamento! – dijo Cartman sacando unas pistolas y unos cuentos fusiles de debajo de su asiento.

Le dio a Wendy un revólver de calibre 22 y a Stan un fusil de asalto M16 (xD) a diferencia de Stan, Wendy dispara a quien veía, Stan espero el momento indicado para disparar cuando se acercaron a unas minas petroleras disparo a unos galones de gasolina cercanos lo que causo que los que estaban siguiéndolos volaran por los aires, todos se asomaron a la ventana para observar como los terroristas atacaban el reino a la lejanía, Jamie solo contemplo el suceso desde el retrovisor del auto hasta que sintió un dardo en su cuello (me imagino que ya saben quien lo lanzo ^^) cayendo desmayada.

-que cara..? Cartman toma el volante! – grito Stan exaltado.

- yo no sé conducir!

- carajo Cartman! Que tomes el volante! – volvió a decir el chico

-bueno! Está bien, mierda! puta me partes las bolas! – dijo Cartman a la castaña como si esta pudiera oírlo, tratando de tomar el volante mientras entre Stan y Wendy pasaban a Jamie al asiento de al lado con algo de dificultad claro. Pero aun así terminaron chocando… acabando un poco más adoloridos que antes y en un auto negro venia llegando el rey con unos 2 guardias.

- ahora sí! Denme a esa niña! – dijo el rey bajándose del auto

- estamos en un ataque terrorista y usted solo piensa en llevársela! – dijo Stan enojado mientras los chicos salían del auto. Por el impacto que acababan de presenciar la castaña fue recuperando la conciencia.

- estas bien? – Dijo Stan

- si… un poco adolorida, me duele la cabeza, pero estoy bien – dijo la chica recomponiéndose.

- ahora sí, puta ramera, hagamos un trato, ven conmigo y dejo a tus amigos con vida – dijo el rey mientras sacaba una pistola del bolsillo. – que dices? – pero antes que la chica respondiera Wendy le mete un balazo a él y ambos guardias en el cráneo pero antes de eso el rey dispara al viento con la posibilidad de dispararle a alguno pero solo logro rosarle el brazo izquierdo a Stan, el chico grito adolorido

- Stan! – gritaron Wendy y Jamie casi en unisono.

- Estoy bien… hay que salir de aquí– decía ayudando a Wendy a caminar mientras se aproximaban al puerto más cercano… y así fue, lograron salir de la isla pero la castaña volvió a desmayarse; solo que esta vez no respondía.

- …. – dijo Wendy

-carajo puta! No otra vez! – dijo Cartman

- maldita sea no reacciona, Jamie! – Grita Stan desesperado

"HOSPITAL PASO AL INFIERNO"

-Y así fue como paso – dijo Cartman en la sala de espera

- entonces hubo un ataque terrorista? – dijo Kyle

- más o menos pero claramente no pudieron con nosotros… - dijo Cartman de nuevo

- y que tiene el? – dijo Kenny señalando a Stan quien estaba con la rodillas juntas en una silla y sus brazos cubriendo su rostro…

-Stan? – dijo Kyle – Stan, amigo, estas bien?

- todo esto es mi culpa! No debimos a ese lugar! No obtuvimos recompensa, le dispararon a Wendy y casi matan a Jamie.

- solo la torturaron… - dijo Cartman

- no empieces mojón, igual cuenta! – dijo Kenny mientras entre él y Kyle consolaban a su amigo... mientras tanto en la sala de emergencias estaba Rose Mary esperando a que su amiga despertara y Kyle de asomo a la puerta ya que después de dar un pequeño consuelo a su amigo fue a ver si la castaña había despertado ya que su amigo no tenía el valor de verla hospitalizada…

- Stan está mal… solo balbucea diciendo que todo fue su culpa – dijo Kyle mientras se sentaba al lado de Rose Mary

- hasta yo! Después de ver como una persona querida es mal herida y sin poder hacer nada al respecto hace sentir culpable a cualquiera!

- si supongo que tienes razón… hey mira está despertando!

-amm que paso? – dijo Jamie con todo el cansancio del mundo.

- hubo un ataque terrorista y lograron escapar… oh! Y según los chicos la isla se hundió o algo así… bueno igual no creo que importaran mucho… - dijo Rose Mary muy sonriente…

- a si… ya recuerdo… y Stan? – dijo la chica

-oh si! Está en la sala de espera, cree que todo es culpa suya… - dijo kyle

- que pendejo y eso que le dije que no se preocupara! – decía la chica sobando sus ojos para tratar de quitarse el sueño… - como sea! Iré a decirle a los chicos que estas bien! – dice la pelinegra mientras salía de la habitación

-bueno…

- que ocurre kyle?

-quizás no sea el momento… pero… te gustaría ir al baile de san Valentín conmigo?

- a que viene eso?

- bueno… sabes, me incomoda que hayas estado triste por mi culpa… realmente no fue mi intención… y lo siento mu… - dijo kyle pero fue interrumpido (guao muchos en este capi fueron interrumpidos xD)

-si me estas invitando por lastima, entonces no…

-qué?

-kyle, yo se que te gusta Rose… y sé que me invitas porque estaba triste y porque a lo mejor pienses que soy divertida, amable… pero al fin de cuentas no soy ella… y seria egoísta de mi parte si dejara que vinieras conmigo si te gusta alguien más… - fue lo más duro que jamie pudo haber dicho alguna vez…

- pero quiero recomponer el daño que hice!

-no te preocupes… estaré bien… ve a ver que hace Rose Mary no creo que avisar a los chicos lleve tanto tiempo… - dijo la castaña mientras Kyle se dirigía a la puerta pero aun así se sentía un poco preocupado… Jamie le grita para que voltee y este lo hace tras eso ella le dice:

- gracias por ser tan dulce conmigo… - dijo la chica mientras le sonreía lo que hizo que Kyle se sintiera un poco mejor y se dispuso a salir… al instante que Wendy entraba a la habitación la pelinegra tenía un bisturí en mano

- Wendy?

- te lo advertí puta! Te dije que no te acercaras a mi novio! – dijo mientras se acercaba a Jamie de modo para apuñalarla con el bisturí.

- *acabando de entrar* Que Carajo…! – dijo Stan sorprendido.

Fin del capítulo 10, waaaa al fin acabo! Estoy tan feliz T-T lo se estuvo un poco largo, quizá un poco melancólico o quizá me excedí diciendo tonterías ¬¬ y el ataque terrorista… pero que mejor que un ataque terrorista para finalizar un capitulo tan largo :D bueh! Espero les haya gustado

Kenny: no olviden dejar comentarios! ;)


End file.
